


The Halloween Party

by SamuelE8688



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexy Sherlock, Translation, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelE8688/pseuds/SamuelE8688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John besuchen eine Halloween Party im Rahmen der Verfolgung eines Vampir Mörders — ein Mann, der seine Opfer zuerst verführt, bevor ihnen das Blut abzapft. Sexy Kostüme, gruselig, gefährliche Zustände, leidenschaftliche, sexuelle Situationen an verborgenen Plätzen und ein bisschen Halloween-eingefärbter Spaß, sind da, um euch „auf-zu-muntern“. Boo. Genehmigte Übersetzung von XistentialAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Halloween Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531759) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



The Halloween Party

 

Eine von XistentialAngst geschriebene und von mir übersetzte Geschichte. 

Wie immer, besitze ich keine Rechte an irgendwelchen Personen, oder an dieser Geschichte, und wie immer, freue ich mich über Reviews, Rechtschreibtipps, Formuliervorschläge….  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

 

 

& A &

 

„Würde es dir gefallen mit mir an einer Halloween Party teilzunehmen, John?“  
John war im Prozess der Zubereitung der ersten Tasse Tee nach dem Aufstehen, und deshalb noch nicht vollkommen wach. Einen kurzen Augenblick überdachte er vorsichtig die Gesetze von Zeit und Raum, was immer weise war, wenn es zu Sherlock Holmes kam. John hatte seinen Morgenmantel und seinen Schlafanzug an, und seine nackten Füße spürten den kalten Küchenboden.

Kein Traum also. Und es war der 25. Oktober, so das eine Halloween Party nicht komplett ausser Frage gestellt werden konnte. John blickte zu seinem Mitbewohner, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. „Es geht entweder um Mycroft, oder um einen Fall. Da du ziemlich erfreut wirkst, würde ich sagen, Mycroft ist aus dem Rennen.“ Es war wirklich so. Sherlock´s Augen leuchteten vor manischer Freude, in einer Art, wie er sie nur bekam, wenn irgendwo ein kriminalistisches Element beinhaltet war. Der Detektiv gewährte ihm den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Und da sagen die Leute, das du nicht intelligent bist.“

„Was? Wer sagt so was?“  
„Ich sage es.“  
„Ha, verdammt haha.“ John gab die Teebeutel in das kochende Wasser. „Wenn du möchtest, das ich dir einen Gefallen tue, wäre es gut, wenn du die Beleidigungen weglassen würdest, bis ich zugestimmt habe, oder?“ „Du kannst unmöglich ablehnen.“ Sherlock´s Stimme schnurrte, höchstwahrscheinlich vor Aufregung. „Es geht immerhin um einen Serienmörder, John. Einen Vampir!“  
John bedachte Sherlock mit einem Blick, der deutlich sagte, verarsch dich doch selbst. Er rieb mit seinen Füßen über den Boden, nur um sicher zu sein, das dieser wirklich kalt war, und er nicht träumte.

„Bereit das zu erklären, Van Helsing?“, witzelte John, während er Zucker in Sherlock´s Tee gab, und zu ihm schob. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer. John setzte sich in seinem Sessel, während Sherlock auf und ab ging. Er trug seinen roten Morgenmantel, ein T-Shirt und Schlafanzughosen, und war mit einer Energie geladen, die John so, selten um sieben Uhr morgens an ihm gesehen hatte. Sherlock hatte, wie es schien, die Nacht davor nicht geschlafen. „Drei Tote in den letzten zwei Monaten, und alle ohne Blut, ausgeblutet.“

„Ist das der Fall, an dem du gearbeitet hast?“ John wusste, das Sherlock in den letzten paar Wochen mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war, aber es war eine ernst zu nehmende Grippewelle ausgebrochen, die auch einige der Ärzte in der Klinik angesteckt hatte, und er deswegen kaum daheim war.  
Sherlock wedeltet mit der Hand in einer ungeduldigen „natürlich“ Geste. „Die Opfer wurden alle in Hotelzimmern gefunden, aber keine Spur, die zu dem Mörder führt. Er benutzt eine falsche Identität, und er ist gut in Verkleidungen. Seine Opfer wählt er scheinbar zufällig aus, so, dass bis jetzt keine Spur zu ihn führt.“  
John nippte an seinem Tee. „Wie bekommt er sie in die Hotelzimmer?“

„In deinem Sprachgebrauch, er ‘macht‘ sie an“, sagte Sherlock. "Er muss gut aussehend sein. Und Clever.“  
„Vampire sind so, ja", sagte John flapsig. „Bezwingende, hypnotisierende Augen, das komplette ‘jemanden in seinen Bann ziehen‘ Getue. Vielleicht verwandelt er sich in eine Fledermaus um aus dem Hotel zu fliegen.“  
Sherlock sah ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Als ein Doktor der Medizin, solltest du wissen, das es tatsächlich psychotisch angehauchte Vereinigungen gibt, die Blut trinken, sogar menschliches Fleisch essen. Diese Voraussetzungen ermöglichen es jedoch nicht sich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln.“

„Sorry", sagte John zerknirscht. „Offensichtlich steht eine Menge auf dem Spiel.“  
Sherlocks Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.  
„Also, wie willst du wissen, das Dracula an dieser Halloween Party teilnimmt?“  
Sherlock zeigte mit seiner Hand zum Laptop. „Ich begann Foren für Bluttrinker zu durchforsten. Es gibt da einen ganz schönen Sumpf, weißt du? Es ist faszinierend, zu welch verworrenen Abarten das menschliche Gehirn in der Lage ist.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, murmelte John.  
„Was?“  
„Ach, nichts.“ Der Laptop war geöffnet, und John konnte nicht widerstehen sich rüber zu lehnen und kurz rein zu spitzen. Er zischte. „Dein Benutzername ist ‘absolut essbar‘?“  
„Nun, ich versuche einen Vampir anzulocken“, sagte Sherlock unverblümt.  
„So, wie hast du es getan? Ihn zu seinem Lager verfolgt?“, fragte John mit einem Grinsen.

Sherlock verdrehte seine Augen. „Dieser Mann hat drei Menschen umgebracht, John. Du könntest es dir überlegen, das ein bisschen ernsthafter zu betrachten“  
„Ich bin ernsthaft. Un-todernst“, sagte John mit einem nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Sherlock schnaubte und stapfte zu ihm rüber, lehnte sich über ihn, um ihn mit beiden Händen, bei den Aufschlägen seines Morgenmantels zu packen, und starrte mit einem aufgebrachten Ausdruck auf John, von dem dieser wusste, das er vollkommen gekünstelt war. John erwiderte den Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
Und plötzlich fühlte er einen Hitzeschauer, ungefähr von der Stelle an der Sherlock´s Hände seine Kleidung umklammerten, über seine Brust, zu seinen Lenden schießen. Er biß sich auf seine Lippe.

„Ich kann ja ein paar Knoblauchpillen aus der Klinik mitbringen", schlug er leise vor, "die werden bei Arthritis eingesetzt.“  
Sherlock´s gespielt angewiderter Ausdruck wechselte zu einem von ehrlicher Belustigung. Er lachte schnaubend und grinste dann. Ah, ja ….genau. Jesus, John lebte für dieses Lächeln. Um den kleinen Finger dieses Mannes gewickelt? Yup.  
Für einen Moment schaute ihn Sherlock mit einem halb-zärtlichen, halb-ungläubigen Blick an, der sagte, ‘du amüsierst uns, John Watson, ihre königliche Hoheit ist entzückt‘. John zog sich ein bisschen zurück. In dieser Nähe war es etwas zu warm für ihn, um auf Sherlock zu schauen. Sherlock´s Hände glitten von seinen Aufschlägen, und er richtete sich auf, um wieder hin und her zu gehen.

„So, du hast es also arrangiert, jemanden aus dem Forum zu treffen, jemanden, von dem du annimmst, das er der homosexuelle Vampir-Mörder ist, der an einer Halloween Party teilnimmt? Konntest du ihn nicht einfach durch seine Zugangsdaten zurückverfolgen?“, fragte John.  
Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sein Benutzername ist ‘dunkle Versuchung‘, und er ist ziemlich geschickt damit, seine elektronische Spur zu verbergen. Abgesehen davon, habe ich keinen Beweis, das er der Mörder ist. Du weißt ja, wie etepetete die Polizei damit ist.“  
„Ja, diese Dummköpfe“, antwortete John trocken.  
„Unglücklicherweise. Das heißt, ich muss ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen.“  
„Wenn er zubeißt……“  
„John!“

„Ist schon gut. Also… bin ich das Opfer der die Rückendeckung?“  
Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über John schweifen. „Du bist nicht sein Typ. Nein ich bin der Köder. Absolut essbar, weißt du noch?“  
John ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. „Also, wie sieht sein Typ aus? Groß, dünn, lächerlich intelligenter Detektive?“  
„Schlank. Androgyn.“  
„Du bist nicht -“, John zögerte, runzelte die Stirn, „ansatzweise androgyn.“  
Sherlock schaute ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „Oh, wirklich, John? Nun, in meinem Kostüm werde ich auf jeden Fall teilweise androgyn aussehen.“  
Mehrere Möglichkeiten durchfluteten John´s Gehirn, zunehmend unanständiger. „So? Als was wirst du gehen?“ Er hielt seinen Tonfall geflissentlich neutral.

Sherlock grinste ihn wissend an. „Darüber kannst du dir die nächsten sechs Tage den Kopf zerbrechen. Die Party ist am 31.“  
„Warum sollte ich meine Zeit damit verbringen, darüber nachzudenken, was du anziehen wirst?“, schnaubte John.  
Sherlock gab ihm keine Antwort.  
John räusperte sich. „Also wirklich Sherlock, es ist mir egal, solange es uns nicht ins Gefängnis bringt. Aber was ist mit mir? Soll ich irgendwas zusammen suchen?“  
„Auf keinen Fall“, sagte Sherlock bestimmt. „Bei diesem Gedanken entgleist mein Gehirn vor Horror. Nein John, ich werde dir ein Kostüm besorgen.“  
Schon wieder blitzten verschiedene Vorstellungen durch John´s Gehirn, und es waren keine erfreulichen. Wahrscheinlich würde er als ein rot-gesichtiger Hummer mit baumelnden, und mit Flaum besetzten Gliedmaßen, oder als ein Pole-Dancing Feuerwehrmann, enden. „Uh, nein, aber danke dir.“

„John, sogar du musst zugeben, das ich einen wesentlich besseren Geschmack in Bezug der Kleiderwahl habe, als du.“  
„Sagt der Mann, der nur in ein Bettlaken gehüllt, in den Buckingham Palast ging.“  
Sherlock stand in der Mitte des Zimmers mit verschränkten Armen. „Zuerst einmal, das ist eine exklusive Party und ein professionelles Kostüm ist obligatorisch. Zweitens, ich bekomme die Kostüme kostenlos von einem ehemaligen Klienten, und ich weiß nicht, was zur Verfügung steht, bis es soweit ist. Und drittens, du hast den Modegeschmack eines Murmeltieres im Winterschlaf.“  
John knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Also gut. Aber nichts nuttenhaft schlampiges, oder sowas lächerliches. Ich warne dich. Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen in meinem Schrank, um als Landstreicher zu gehen, und die würde ich in diesem Fall auch nutzen.“  
„Vertrau mir“, sagte Sherlock.  
Zwei mehr unheilverkündende Worte waren nie gesprochen.

 

 

& B &

 

John stand in ein Handtuch gehüllt, und schaute auf die Teile seines Kostümes, die auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet lagen. Da war eine schwarze Halbmaske, die seine Augen bedeckte, und ein beeindruckendes schwarzes Seidencape, mit roter Einfassung. So weit, so gut. Dann kam ein weißes langärmeliges Hemd, das an der Vorderfront gerüscht war. Es hatte einen V-Ausschnitt, an der Stelle, an der sich bei einem vergleichbaren ordentlichen Hemd sich die oberen vier, fünf Knöpfe befinden würden. Ausserdem tendierte es eine Kleinigkeit zu der durchsichtigen Seite. Es gab eine rote Seidenschärpe. Dann waren da schwarze Stiefel, ziemlich piratenhaft, mit Überschlag. Ausserdem ein Bühnenschwert, aus bemaltem Holz. Und dann kam die Kniehose. Diese war beige-elfenbein farbig, und aus einem dichten, elastischen Materiel, das ziemlich teuer aussah. Sie war … äußerst eng anliegend. Sie war beinahe wie ein Schlauch.

Aber da waren die Piratenstiefel. John entschied, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Er warf sein Handtuch zur Seite und schaute missbilligend auf die Kniehose.  
 

Verdammt, ich schau gut aus, dachte John. So, wie richtig gut. Es entsprach der Wahrheit, das die Kniehose etwas war, das er nie in der Öffentlichkeit getragen hätte, ohne vor Verlegenheit tot umzufallen. Doch, bei dem Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, musste er zugeben, das die Hose sehr schmeichelhaft an ihm wirkte. Seine Oberschenkel waren schon immer recht muskulös, dank der Rugby Zeit, und sie waren immer noch in Form, von der ganzen Rennerei mit Sherlock durch die Hinterhöfe. Die Kniehose umfasste seine Oberschenkel wie eine zweite Haut, betonte die ausgeprägten Muskeln. Gott sei Dank war die Hose in der Leiste etwas kaschiert, dank einer doppelten Knopfleiste, die flach an seinem Unterleib anlag. Nichtsdestotrotz kam ihm das Wort ‘Verpackung‘ in den Sinn, als er in den Spiegel schaute. Diese Hose enthüllte definitiv mehr, in dieser speziellen Zone, als er gewohnt war. Die Hose reichte grade bis unter seine Knie, perfekt abschließend mit den Piratenstiefel. An seiner Rückseite fiel der Umhang bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel, in einer dunklen, dramatischen Woge.

Er konnte nicht widerstehen, sich herum zu drehen und den Umhang ein bisschen anzuheben, um einen Blick auf seine Rückseite werfen zu können. Hm. Zu schade, dass dieser Hosen Stil nicht mehr modern war, denn er gab ihm das gewisse Extra. Er hatte recht getan, auf seine Unterhose zu verzichten. Sie wäre klar ersichtlich gewesen bei diesem Outfit. Das ungewöhnliche Gefühl der Kniehose an seiner blanken Haut ließ ihn sich etwas draufgängerisch vorkommen.

Nun ja, zur Hölle damit, es war Halloween. Und er würde eine Maske tragen. Er konnte genauso gut ein bisschen Spaß haben.  
 

Nichtsdestotrotz, ging er nach unten, darauf vorbereitet, Sherlock bezüglich seiner Hose etwas aufzuziehen. Es war eine Art Spiel, das sie spielten, darauf bezogen, wie zurückhaltend John in der Regel war. Es war übertrieben, soweit es John betraf, aber er würde es nicht schaffen, seinen Ruf zu untergraben.

Er trat in das Wohnzimmer, schon mit dem Gespräch beginnend. „Ich sagte dir doch, nichts schlampiges und dies ist -“  
Er hatte total vergessen, das Sherlock ja auch in einem Kostüm sein würde und er sich deshalb wappnen sollte.  
Er vergaß, was er sagen wollte.  
Er vergaß wie er atmen sollte.

Sherlock stand neben dem Fenster und schaute raus. Und oh, lieber Gott. Was zur Hölle trug er da?  
Oder besser gesagt, trug er nicht?  
Heilige Mutter Gottes.  
Sherlock war gekleidet, oder besser, bemalt, als eine Art Feen Kreatur. Die Lichter im Raum waren aus. Nur der Schein von der Küchentür und die Illumination vom Fenster durchdrangen die Dunkelheit. So wie Sherlock gegen das einfallende Licht des Fensters stand, umgeben von Schatten, schaute er für die ganze Welt, als ob er auf einer Bühne stände. Er trug nur eine Art kurze Hose in einem rustikalen Stoff (knapp genug um an einen Lendenschurz zu denken), an den Seiten von einem derben Faden zusammengehalten, und eine durchscheinende, transparente Weste, die nichts, was darunter lag verbarg. Der Rest von ihm, Fläche über Fläche von Haut, war bemalt mit einem silbrigen Blau und dekoriert mit handgemalten Reben entlang der Seiten. Die Farbe erstreckte sich bis zu seinem Gesicht, begleitet von etwas, das wie Glitzer aussah in zauberhaften, magischen Wirbeln und mit einer dunkleren Färbung an seinen Lippen. Und sein Haar - es war mit Gel akzentuiert, so viel, das es seinen schwarzen Locken einen leicht grünlichen Hauch verpasste. Es war in kunstvolle Spitzen und Spiralen geformt, die nach oben zeigten und aus seinem Gesicht drapiert waren, die fremdartige Schönheit seiner Knochenstruktur betonend — die scharfen Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase, das energische Kinn, und seinen langen Hals.

Jesus, er war wunderschön.  
John stand im Türrahmen und fühlte, das er hart wurde. Er hatte ein fatales Bauchgefühl, ausgelöst durch das Erkennen der Unmöglichkeit diese Nacht zu durchstehen, ohne das sein heimliches Verlangen, an den Tag kam. Er könnte genauso gut ein Neonzeichen über seinem Kopf haben, das „ich will dich verzweifelt, ich will dich verzweifelt“ blinkte, da es keinen Weg gab, diesen unbestrittenen, und sich vorwölbenden Beweis zu übersehen.  
Scheiße.

 

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm herum. Er grinste. „Der schneidige Dr. Watson“, sagte er ironisch.  
Für einen Moment war John verwirrt, Sherlock erschien nicht so, als ob er, na ja, etwas bemerken würde, bis er realisierte, das er das Licht vom Treppenhaus in seinem Rücken hatte - Sherlock konnte seine Reaktion gar nicht sehen.  
Sherlock drehte sich einmal um sich selber, seine Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt.  
Lieber Gott, was diese Shorts mit seinem kräftigen Hintern anstellten, und oh, den klaren Linien seiner Oberschenkelmuskulatur, seiner Rückseite…  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Sherlock. „Meine Ex-Klientin ist die Kostüm Direktorin vom Globe. Sie bemalte mich selber. Erkennst du was es sein soll?“  
„Satan?“, witzelte John. Seine Stimme war rau, und er war sich sicher, dass er zur Hölle gehen würde, für seine Gedanken.  
„Mach nicht auf dumm, John. Ich bin doch nicht rot. Es ist Puck, vom Mittsommernachtstraum. Das Globe spielte es in der letzten Saison.“  
„Aha. Und du willst wirklich so ausgehen? In der Öffentlichkeit?“

 

Sherlock zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich werde meinen Mantel darüber tragen, bis wir da sind. Und ich kann dich beruhigen, dass ich auf dieser Party, kaum die auffallendste Verkleidung anhaben werde. Die Farbe ist komplett trocken, ich werde Jahre brauchen, bis ich sie wieder entfernt habe.“  
Sherlock in der Dusche, die Farbe abschrubbend, war keine Vorstellung, die John gerade jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Er sagte nichts dazu.  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar hatte er mehr dazu erwartet. John trat einen Schritt zurück, der ihn ins Treppenhaus brachte, und somit in das Licht. Er erschrak für einen Moment, bevor er sich an seinen Umhang erinnerte. Er wirbelte in dramatisch um sich, so das seine Brust und Lenden verborgen waren.  
„Es ist … nett.“

 

Doch Sherlock erschien plötzlich abgelenkt. Sein Kopf war zur Seite geneigt (Jesus, musste er heute nacht sogar noch so tun, als ob er ein Mitglied der Feen wäre?) und er schaute John von oben bis unten, mit äußersten Interesse an.  
„Oh, brilliant“, hauchte er. „The Scarlet Pimpernel. Ich wußte, dass es an dir gut aussehen würde.“  
„Das ist es was es ist? Ich dachte es ist vielleicht Dread Pirate Roberts.“  
„Wer?“  
„Tut nichts zur Sache.“

Sherlock schaute etwas länger auf die Stiefel, bevor sein Blick langsam zu John´s maskierten Augen wanderte. John hatte keine Idee was ein ‘Scarlet Pimpernel’ Ausdruck wäre, deshalb machte er auf blank, nichtssagend.  
Sherlock´s sehr lange, sehr blaue Finger zogen am Umhang, den John an der Vorderseite fest zusammenhielt.  
„Nein“, sagte John.  
Sherlock schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Aber ich möchte dich sehen!“  
„Das wirst du, wenn wir da sind“, sagte John bestimmt.  
Sherlock verdrehte seine Augen. „Lieber Gott, deine Sittsamkeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das mit dem Sex machst.“

 

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. John wollte sagen, ich mache es gerade jetzt, in dieser hautengen Hose, aber er ließ es sein. Sherlock ging langsam um ihn herum. John versuchte seine Augen nach vorne gerichtet zu lassen.  
„Ja, es passt,“ sagte Sherlock, als er wieder die Vorderseite erreichte. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute in John´s Augen. Sein Ausdruck war … deduzierend, ein bisschen zu aufmerksam, aber irgendwie auch …. anerkennend? Angezogen? Ah, der Reiz von Wunschdenken.  
John schluckte, und ohne die geringste Absicht, sagte er: „Es ist verdammt hinreißend.“  
Sherlock schaute ihn überrascht an.  
„Die, uhm, Malerei, meine ich“, erklärte John.  
Sherlock spitzte seine Lippen gedankenvoll.

 

John ließ seine Augen nach unten schweifen (er konnte sich nicht helfen, und was sollte es, er war kürzer als Sherlock) von Sherlocks Gesicht zu der strammen Fläche seiner Brust, sehnig und fest, und muskulös, und mit überraschend (lieber Gott) üppigen Brustwarzen. Dann weiter nach unten auf seinen Bauch, welcher eine ansprechende Straffheit zeigte, die John verzweifelt anfassen wollte, und einen kleinen, nach innen gezogenen Nabel, in den John seine Zunge zu versenken wünschte. Die Malerei hatte einen Airbrush-Effekt, silbriger Richtung des Zentrums und ein dunkleres Blau an den Seiten des Körpers, was Sherlock sogar noch dünner aussehen ließ, beinahe ätherisch.  
Seine Beine waren enthaart. John fragte sich müßig, ob die Künstlerin ihn rasiert hatte. Himmel, sie waren ewig lang.

 

John´s Hand war zur Faust geballt an seiner Seite, vor Anstrengung um nicht hinzufassen. „Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock. Bis jetzt habe ich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der einen Körper hat, um sowas auszuführen. Ausser dir", sagte John. Er versuchte wie ein normaler Kerl zu klingen. So wie ein normaler Kerl, es zu einem anderen normalen Kerl sagen würde. Aber es klang nicht im entferntesten überzeugend.  
Gott, Watson, hör einfach auf. Stop. Die. Rederei!  
„Aha“, sagte Sherlock.

Er schaute für einen Moment etwas verwirrt. Dann huschten seine Augen nach unten, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, zu dem Punkt an dem der Umhang verhinderte, das John pornographisch rüber kam, und wieder zurück zu John´s Hals, an dem, ohne Zweifel eine oder zwei Venen pulsierten und er errötete. Sherlock zeigte sein intensives ‘überprüfe die Beweise‘ Gestarre.  
Fuck.  
„So! Gehen wir jetzt?“, fragte John, während er sich zur Treppe wandte. „Soll ich meine Waffe mitnehmen?“  
„Nein“, sagte Sherlock. „Die werden Sicherheitsüberprüfungen am Eingang machen. Ich fürchte wir müssen mit List und Fäusten zurecht kommen heute nacht.“  
Und, wie immer, waren die Dinge wieder zurück bei normal.  
   
 

& C &

 

Sie konnten ein Taxi relativ schnell zum Anhalten bringen. Und, obwohl Sherlock´s Mantel das meiste seines Körpers bedeckte, war sein Gesicht sehenswert. John ertappte den Taxifahrer mehrmals bei einem Blick in den Rückspiegel.  
Er seufzte. Das begann eine lange Nacht zu werden. John damit beschäftigt jeden zu beobachten, der Sherlock betrachtete, beziehungsweise ihn anzumachen versuchte. Es war wie ein AA-Treffen mit einer 1,80 m großen Flasche Whiskey.

„So, wie ist dein Plan?“, fragte John.  
„Ich finde meinen Verdächtigen und gebe vor ihn verführen zu wollen, um mit ihm in sein Hotelzimmer zu gelangen. Du mischt dich unter die Leute und behältst uns im Auge. Wenn ich nicht innerhalb … sagen wir mal 15 Minuten wieder rauskomme, schaust du nach.“

„Fünfzehn Minuten? Mit einem Serienmörder? In der Zeit kann er dich schon zehnmal umgebracht haben!“  
„Man kann immer nur einmal sterben, John“, erwiderte Sherlock belustigt. „Und du weißt ja, seine Angriffe fanden immer erst nach dem Geschlechtsakt statt. Er betäubt seine Opfer, wahrscheinlich gibt er ihnen etwas zu essen oder zu trinken nach dem Sex. Wenn sie bewusstlos sind, beginnt er ihnen das Blut abzuzapfen. Sie bekamen es niemals mit.“

„Nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr? Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du wirst … du würdest nicht…“ John fühlte seinen Blutdruck ansteigen.  
Sherlock schaute gereizt in seine Richtung. „Jetzt werde nicht lächerlich. Du weißt wie gut ich im Ausflüchte machen bin. Abgesehen davon, bin ich nicht sein herkömmliches Opfer. Er denkt, das ich ‘absolut essbar‘ bin, jemand, der davon angeregt wird, wenn er anderen sein Blut trinken lässt. Sex wird nicht notwendig sein. Ich werde ihm meinen Arm anbieten um ihn dazu zu bekommen seine Ausrüstung offenzulegen. Das ist es, was ich als Beweis brauche. Er muss irgendwelche Schläuche, eine Pumpe benutzen, um alles Blut absaugen zu können. Wahrscheinlich auch Kanister, um es abtransportieren zu können. Es gibt keinen Beweis, das er das Blut in einem Abfluß entsorgt.“

„Das ist ein absolut blöder Vorschlag“, murmelte John.  
„Er setzt sie unter Drogen, John“, spottete Sherlock. „Sehr wahrscheinlich ist anzunehmen, das er keinerlei Ahnung hat wie man kämpft, oder überhaupt körperlich nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Alles was ich tun muss, ist nichts zu nehmen, was er mir anbietet. Also, keine Sorge.“

John unterdrückte die Sorgen, die er sich machte, wohlwissend, das Sherlock es hasste verhätschelt zu werden, spezieller noch, wenn er dabei war, einen Job auszuführen.  
„Ich werde direkt vor der Tür sein, in Hörweite“, sagte John. "Wenn irgendetwas falsch läuft, musst du nur rufen. Wie am Spieß. Wie ein verdammtes kleines Mädchen. Das ist mein Ernst, Sherlock.“  
„Offensichtlich“, sagte Sherlock, während er mit seinen Augen rollte.

John konnte nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, wie weit es Sherlock mit der Verführung kommen lassen würde, speziell mit einem anderen Mann. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das John ihm dabei zusehen würde, aber er mochte es noch nie. Diese Nacht würde jedoch bei weitem schlimmer sein, nun da John´s Gefühle waren wie sie waren und Sherlock aussah, wie er aussah.  
Er musste sich wirklich wieder in Griff bekommen.  
„Also, wie sieht dieser Kerl aus?“, fragte John.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Sherlock. „Er sagte, das er wie ein ‘rumänischer Prinz‘ gekleidet wäre - langweilig, vorhersehbar. Des weiteren, wenn ich ihn nicht am Aussehen erkennen kann, wie sollte ich mir nicht bewusst darüber sein, was ich dachte, das ich wollte.“

John schaute Sherlock mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Was sollte das heißen?  
Sherlock zuckte mit der Schulter. Keine Ahnung.  
John hoffte sehr, das sich der Typ als die Wiedergeburt eines farblosen Waschlappens rausstellen würde.

 

John´s Begehren nach Sherlock hatte sich langsam entwickelt. Es kam nicht bevor sie nicht über ein Jahr zusammengelebt hatten, nachdem Irene Adler ihre fleischlichen Schlussfolgerungen in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte, nachdem einmal mehr Leute agierten, als ob es offensichtlich wäre, das John in Sherlock verliebt wäre - oder gelegentlich auch, das Sherlock John liebte, was John letztendlich dazu brachte ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung realistisch zu überdenken. Harriet, Mike Stamford, Molly, Lestrade, verdammter Mycroft, um Himmels willen, - der niemals wegen irgendetwas falsch lag — sie alle hatten sich verschworen im ‘so, wann werdet ihr ein Paar‘ Club, zu wohlwollenden Wichtigtuern.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem Mycroft ihn zum Kaffeetrinken entführt hatte und sagte, als ob er sich über das Wetter unterhalten würde, ‘du realisierst natürlich John, das mein Bruder in dich verliebt ist‘, und ‘du das desweiteren erwiderst‘.  
Er hatte es die ganze Zeit geleugnet, aber letztendlich konnte auch ein John Watson nicht mehr als begriffsstutzig sein.

Schließlich, hatte er begonnen es ernsthaft abzuwägen, hatte über die Einheit, bekannt als Sherlock - und - John, nachgedacht. Ein paar Sachen waren offensichtlich: er würde alles für Sherlock tun, und angepisst wie er zwar manchmal wegen Sherlock war, John konnte sich nicht ernsthaft vorstellen, nicht mehr in 221B zu leben. Er fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt und war stolz darüber, der einzige Freund zu sein, den Sherlock hatte, die eine Person, die Sherlock respektierte (ein bisschen), der eine, der ihn ‘humanisierte‘ (eventuell), der eine der nicht aufgab, weil er missachtet wurde. Sogar wenn Sherlock absolut ätzend war, bewunderte John die Brillanz seines Geistes, liebte die wahnsinnig noble Intelligenz in jeder Textmitteilung, die Dinge, die nur er wusste. Bis dahin war ihm nicht bewusst, das er von dieser Intelligenz so angezogen war, aber er war. Er liebte sogar Sherlock´s kindliche Naivität und seine selbstverleugnende Natur. Es veranlasste ihn nur um so mehr, sich um Sherlock zu kümmern, darauf zu achten, dass es ihm gut ging, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Und wenn er komplett ehrlich mit sich war, war er heimlich sogar erfreut über die Besitzansprüche, die Sherlock verbreitete, wenn es zu John´s Verabredungen kam. Dieses Abblocken zur Verhinderung von John´s sexuellen Bedürfnissen war zwar jedes mal frustrierend, aber er nahm an, das der Grund, warum er damit zurecht kam, darin lag, dass er im Prinzip heimlich geschmeichelt und auch davon angetan war, das Sherlock ihn die ganze Zeit um sich haben wollte.

 

Natürlich, wenn man es so sah, war es Liebe, unzweifelhaft. Aber es war rein platonisch, so wie er es immer betont, und auch geglaubt hatte? Er war beim Militär. Er wußte, welche Art von Bindung zwei Kriegskameraden für einander fühlen konnten, und so tief das auch sein konnte, es war niemals so, wie das was sie hatten.  
Deshalb hatte er, vor ungefähr einer Woche, versucht sich unzählige, seltsame, nicht kategorisierte Abweichungen des menschlichen Geistes vorzustellen, Dinge wie nicht-sexuelle Seelenverwandte und lebenslange-geschwistermäßige Partnerschaften. Er googelte sogar darüber, schaute im Internet nach Fällen von Menschen, die unglaublicherweise wie zwei-Hälften-einer-Ganzheitlichen-Beziehung, die keinen Sex beinhaltete, lebten, er konnte nicht viel dazu finden.  
Er sorgte sich darüber, was es für ihn bedeutete jemals wieder ein Sexleben zu haben, da es sein Engagement in dieser Beziehung ziemlich schwierig machte sich mit einer Frau zu verabreden.

Und dann, eines Tages, er saß gerade am Küchentisch, und Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, kam ein Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster, der die goldenen Stäubchen um seine Lippen und um seinen Nacken tanzen ließ, und wie aus dem Nichts, durchfuhr John ein lustvolles Begehren, wie ein 50 Tonnen LKW. So. Nicht platonisch also. John realisierte, das alle Symptome vorhanden waren. Er war tatsächlich in Sherlock Holmes verliebt, vielleicht, seit dem Tag an dem er ihn kennenlernte, und das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt eine physikalische Beziehung einzugehen, war, das seine persönliche Weltanschauung es einfach nicht erlaubte so eine Möglichkeit zuzulassen - dass er einen Mann begehren könnte. Doch plötzlich kippte der Schalter um, und er wollte.

Seit diesem Moment, hatte er sich dem nicht mehr entziehen können. Was John davon abhielt weiterzugehen, war, dass Sherlock niemals Interesse irgendeiner Art an einer sexuellen Beziehung erkennen ließ, mit niemanden. John dachte, das es ziemlich wahrscheinlich sei, das Sherlock asexuell wäre.

Und jetzt, war Sherlock ein fast nackter, blau bemalter, umwerfender Asexueller, der den Abend damit verbringen würde einen rumänischen Prinzen zu verführen, währenddessen John zusehen sollte.

Manchmal fragte John sich ernsthaft, was er in einem früheren Leben getan hatte, um das zu verdienen.

 

& \- &  
 


	2. Chapter 2

The Halloween Party von XistentialAngst

 

Zusammenfassung:  
John und Sherlock nehmen an einer Halloween Party teil. John trifft eine welt-beherrschende Echse die kluge Ratschläge gibt, eine schwarze Katze, und einen sexuell von sich eingenommenen Vampir. Die Drinks sind rot, Sherlock ist blau, und John wird beschuldigt gelb zu ein. Jedoch bekommt John seinen innigsten Wunsch, in einer sich vorstellbar unmöglichen Weise erfüllt. BAMF!John und Smut Warnung. 

 

 

& A &

 

Die Halloween Party fand in einem riesigen alten Schloß, das sich in einem Außenbezirk London´s befand, statt. Das Wolverton Castle hatte sich zu einem Luxushotel verwandelt, das nun authentische Räume und Speisen des 17. Jahrhunderts anbot. Die Party selbst fand im ersten Stock statt, der einen großen Eingangsbereich, einen Ballsaal und einige andere übergroße Räume beherbergte, in denen sich die Gäste frei bewegen konnten. Es gab einen langen, überdachten Balkon an der einen Seite des Gebäudes, der Einblick in den Gartenbereich bot, obwohl es für die meisten Gäste wegen ihrer leichten Bekleidung zu kalt war um sich draußen aufzuhalten.

Und sie waren leicht bekleidet, Jesus. Sherlock lag nicht verkehrt damit, als er sagte, dass er nicht der am auffälligst gekleidete sein würde. Der Veranstalter der Party, John konnte es an den Zeichen, die sich entlang des Einganges befanden erkennen, war der Madison Club, ein recht exklusiver Nachtclub in London, und die Party Besucher, waren ganz klar mehr darum besorgt sexuell provokativ als gruselig zu wirken. Da waren Brustwarzen (bemalt oder anders weitig) zur Schau gestellt und sogar etliche männliche Gesäßbacken kunstvoll enthüllt. John versuchte nicht zu starren. 

Als sie eintraten, fühlte sich John soweit gesammelt, um seinen Umhang zurückzuschwingen. Das Bühnenschwert an seiner Seite fühlte sich zwar etwas albern an, war jedoch gut genug, um seine linke Hand darauf ruhen lassen zu können, und gab ihm genug Sicherheit in einer piekfeinen Menschenmasse wie dieser.

Sherlock´s Augen schweiften über ihn. „Das Kostüm passt dir gut“, kommentierte er trocken, und John war dankbar, das er keine Bemerkung, wie zum Beispiel, ‘das Geheimnis des verhüllenden Capes‘ losließ.  
„Danke dir“, sagte John, während er seine Augen überall hin schweifen ließ, um nur nicht auf seinen Mitbewohner blicken zu müssen. „Soll ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, weil du meine Maße wusstest?“  
John lächelte über diese Anspielung. Sherlock nicht.  
„Alles klar. Also, was nun?“, fragte John.  
„Ich fürchte, das ich jetzt gehen muss, um meinen Prinzen ausfindig zu machen“, sagte Sherlock mit trockener Ironie. Seine Augen schweiften einmal mehr über John. „Bemühe dich, die Frauen auf Abstand zu halten heute nacht, oder wenigstens so weit, um ein Auge auf mich haben zu können. Sobald ich unseren Mann ausfindig gemacht habe, musst du uns zu seinem Zimmer folgen. Es ist möglich, das ich dir keine SMS schicken kann.“

„Habe ich dich schon jemals im Stich gelassen?“, sagte John. Was er jedoch dachte war, als ob ich meine Augen auch nur für fünf Sekunden von dir abwenden könnte, so wie du heute nacht aussiehst. 

Sherlock gab keine Antwort. Er warf John einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zu, versetzte sich in eine andere Persönlichkeit - eine von der John dachte das sie gleichermaßen androgyn als auch kokett aussah - und verschwand in der Menge.  
„Fabelhaft“, sagte John zu niemand besonderen, als Sherlock abtauchte. Er seufzte. Gott, war er erbärmlich.

John mischte sich unter die Leute, während er aus der Distanz immer ein Auge auf die geschmeidige Figur in blau gerichtet hielt, und als Sherlock sich von Raum zu Raum bewegte, folgte John so diskret wie möglich, immer in einer sicheren Entfernung. Es waren, in der Tat, eine Menge wunderschöner Frauen auf der Party, und einige schauten auch in seine Richtung. Ebenso wie ein paar der anwesenden Männer. John lächelte nur höflich und ging weiter.

Er bemerkte, das ihn eine männliche echsenhafte Figur beobachtete, aber er ignorierte den Mann (wirklich, nicht eine so großartige Verkleidungswahl, wenn man plante jemanden anzumachen - einfach … gruselig - wobei das helle Grün seinem Gesicht einen reizvollen Akzent verpasste).  
Erst als der Mann nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt war, und seinen Namen sagte, erkannte ihn John.

„Ah, John“, sagte die Echse in einer lächerlich vornehmen Stimme, „du gibst einen großartigen Pimpernel.“  
John schaute zweimal auf ein gelbes Auge, das von einer vertikalen schwarzen Pupille unterteilt war. „Mycroft?“, flüsterte er.  
„In Leib und Blut“, sagte Mycroft schelmisch. „oder sollte ich sagen in Schuppen.“  
John schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. Er trug einen eng anliegenden Bodysuit, der tatsächlich wie eine echte Schlangenhaut aussah. Seine Haare waren unter einer Kappe aus dem selben Material verborgen, und sein Gesicht (grün) und seine Lippen (schwarz) waren offensichtlich professionell bemalt worden. An seinen grünen Händen befanden sich lange schwarze Nägel.

„Das ist … wirklich Grauen erregend“, sagte John, „und doch, irgendwie so passend.“  
Mycroft lächelte großmütig. „Ein kleiner Scherz fürchte ich. Du hast sicher schon von der Theorie gehört, das die mächtigsten Familien auf dieser Welt in Wirklichkeit Echsen sind? Mutmaßlicherweise kolonisierte eine fremde Echsenrasse die Erde vor langer Zeit und hält nun die Zügel der Kontrolle in ihren Händen. Die meiste Zeit verkleidet sich diese Elite natürlich, in menschliche Gestalten, um die Masse nicht zu beunruhigen.“

„Ich, uh, habe noch nie was davon gehört, nein.“  
„Ah. Das ist gut. Denn wenn du so ein Verschwörungstheoretiker wärst, wäre keiner von uns darüber begeistert.“  
Es klang wie eine unterschwellige Bedrohung, aber John sagte sich, dass es seine Zeit nicht Wert sei, um dies weiterzuverfolgen.  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, das mein Mitbewohner in Wirklichkeit eine Echse ist, die vorgibt menschlich zu erscheinen? Das würde natürlich eine Menge erklären.“  
„Ich sagte, dass das eine Theorie wäre. Ich sagte nicht, das es wahr wäre. Und nein, Sherlock ist nicht so einfach zu entschlüsseln“, seufzte Mycroft.  
„Ah.“

John realisierte auf einmal erschrocken, das er Angesichts seiner Aufgabe Sherlock zu beobachten, zu nachlässig war. Er schaute schnell umher, und war erleichtert, als er ihn erblickte. Er lachte gekünstelt mit jemanden, der als Tod verkleidet war, mit Sense und so weiter. Sherlock stand so, dass sein absurd üppiger Hintern in John´s Richtung zeigte, und die Menge teilte sich auch noch unterstützend, um ihm einen klaren Blick darauf zu gewähren.  
Verdammt. So handfest.

Mycroft räusperte sich diskret. „Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen John, sagte ich einiges über Tapferkeit. Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Yeah“, sagte John, „du sagtest, ‘Tapferkeit ist bei weitem das netteste Wort für Dummheit.’“  
„Ich bin so entzückt, das du die Unterhaltung für Wert gehalten hast, um sie abzuspeichern“, sagte Mycroft mit einem gespielten Lächeln.  
„Die Holmes Familie hat ein Geschick dafür unvergesslich zu sein“, erwiderte John trocken.  
„Dann wirst du verstehen, dass es kein Kompliment ist, wenn ich sage — das du nicht annähernd so dumm bist, wie du gewöhnt bist es zu sein.“  
„Was?“, John warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

Mycroft nickte in Richtung Sherlock, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Lieber Gott, was hat er denn da an? Mummy würde einen Anfall bekommen.“ Er schauderte, einen Ausdruck lang- leidender Duldsamkeit spiegelnd. „John, ich sehe, dass du dir letztendlich erlaubt hast, deine Gefühle, die du für meinen Bruder hegst, anzuerkennen. Gut gemacht. Allerdings hast du noch nicht danach gehandelt.“  
John hatte keine Idee, was er zu einem Mann sagen sollte, der ihn fragte, warum er noch keinen Sex mit seinem Bruder gehabt hatte. Absolut nicht.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, John“, provozierte Mycroft, „ich hielt dich noch nie für einen Feigling.“  
Das letzte Wort war in dieser eisig-herablassenden Art geäussert, die nur Mycroft hervorbringen konnte. John war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm eine reinhauen sollte, oder ob er voller Scham, wie ein begossener Pudel, wegschleichen sollte. „So? Nun ja, da ist einerseits die Versorgung von Verwundeten inmitten eines Feuergefechtes, oder einer Bombardierung, und dann natürlich die wirklich beängstigenden Sachen, die einem im Leben passieren können.“

John hatte den Wunsch nach einem Glas mit irgendetwas, einfach alkoholisch. Als ein Kellner mit einem Tablett vorbei ging, schnappte er sich ein Glas, das mit einer Flüssigkeit in einer unnatürlich blutroten Farbe gefüllt war. Zudem schwamm ein Eiswürfel, der einen Augapfel beinhaltete an der Oberfläche. Er trank, ohne es abzusetzen. Wodka und Granatapfelsaft würde er dem Geschmack nach tippen.

„John, vertraust du mir?“, fragte Mycroft.  
„Nun ja, das hängt davon ab, um was es sich handelt.“  
„Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, das ich nur das Beste für meinen Bruder wünsche, und demzufolge natürlich auch für dich.“  
„Trotzdem hängt es davon ab, um was es geht“, sagte John, „besonders, wenn ich dich als riesige Echse verkleidet vor mir stehen sehe.“ Aha, Mycroft verfolgte also immer noch zielstrebig die Erfüllung von Sherlock´s Bedürfnissen, und erachtete sich als die dafür zuständige Stelle, aber Mycroft´s Ideen, zu Sherlock´s bestem Interesse waren nicht notwendigerweise die selben als Sherlock´s oder John´s. 

Mycroft warf ihm einen ‘na, jetzt komm schon‘ Blick zu. „Nehmen wir einmal an, du wärst irgendwo draußen, in einer Gegend mit starken Wind und gefährlichen Klippen. Mit verbundenen Augen. Und du hättest nur meine Stimme, die dich leiten würde - -“  
„Das hätte ich lieber nicht.“  
„ - bitte, John, ich versuche dir eine der Sache dienlichen Information zu vermitteln. Also, pass auf. Also, du kannst nichts sehen, gefährliches Terrain, und ich sage dir, das es sicher ist, einen Schritt nach vorne zu setzen. Würdest du mit genug vertrauen, um das zu tun?“  
John starrte nur in seine Augen, unsicher, was er antworten sollte.  
Mycroft lehnte sich vor und sprach gedämpft in sein Ohr. „John. Geh vorwärts.“

 

 

&  B  &  
 

 

Als sich John von Mycroft trennte, konnte er Sherlock nicht mehr sehen. Sicherlich war er nur einen Moment rausgegangen. John ging schnell in den einzigen angrenzenden Raum - und konnte ihn nirgends sehen. Schnell ging er zum nächsten, er fühlte einen Hauch Panik - aber, da war Sherlock. Er war…  
Er stand bei der Tür, die zum Balkon führt, und sprach mit einem rumänischen Prinzen. 

Der Mann, bemerkte John in einem Anflug, der sowohl Adrenalin, als auch Eifersucht beinhaltete, bot einen dramatischen und attraktiven Anblick. Er war in etwa so groß wie Sherlock und hatte eine ähnliche Kombination von dunkel-und-hell. Seine kohlschwarzen Haare waren aus der Stirn gekämmt und fielen üppig über seine Schultern. Sein Gesicht war ziemlich blaß (Make up tippte John) und kantig, mit einer römischen Nase. Er hatte eine schwarze Maske über seinen Augen, ähnlich der John´s, aber darunter blitzten attraktive dunkle Augen hervor. Er trug ein schneeweißes Hemd unter einem altmodischen schwarzen Anzug, aus einem auserlesenen Material und einem hervorragenden Schnitt. Er war breitschultrig, und hatte schmale Hüften, lange Beine. Über seinem Bauch befand sich eine purpurrote Satinschärpe, mit irgendeinem blutrotem Symbol vorne drauf, genau in Front seines Nabels. Es schaute majestätisch aus, und, nun ja, rumänisch. An einer Hand hatte er einen großen Siegelring mit einem roten Stein.

Der Mann schaute Sherlock an, als ob er die einzige Person im Raum sei. Aus gutem Grund. Sherlock sah atemberaubend, perfekt, wie ein Supermodel, oder wie ein wirkliches Mitglied des Feenreiches aus. Er war ins Gespräch vertieft, sein Kopf geziert zur Seite geneigt, seine Gestalt zur linken Seite gewandt, den rechten Fuß leicht ausgestellt. Es war in kleinster Weise so, wie Sherlock Holmes normalerweise stehen würde. Er flirtete, erkannte John, obwohl er nicht mal sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Der rumänische Prinz sagte etwas, neigte seinen Kopf in einer Weise, die einen Bogen beschrieb, und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, Richtung der Balkontüre, seine Hand ausgestreckt. Sherlock legte seine langen blauen Finger in diese Hand und beide schlüpften hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sherlock schaute sich nicht einmal um, ob John Wache hielt.  
John folgte so schnell wie möglich. Es waren einige Pärchen, sowie einige Raucher auf dem Balkon. Die Pärchen waren mit den Arten von Aktivitäten, die einem warmhalten konnten beschäftigt, die Raucher zitterten.

Der rumänische Prinz zog Sherlock zum entgegengesetzten Ende des Balkons, der im Schatten lag. John wunderte sich schon warum Sherlock sich so mitziehen ließ, als Sherlock anhielt und seine Hand zurückzog. Er lehnte sich gegen die hinter ihm vorbeilaufende Balkonbrüstung, die noch im beleuchteten Bereich lag. Gut, dachte John. Er weiß, das er sich nicht zu weit entfernen sollte. Der rumänische Prinz konterte mit gezierter Anmut, bevor er nahe an Sherlock herantrat und seine Hände auf dessen entblößte Oberarme legte. Er rieb sie zärtlich, so, als ob er ihn warm halten wollte. John konnte fühlen, wie er sich selber immer mehr anspannte, wie eine Sprungfeder. Er trat in den offerierten Schatten der Schloßmauer. Er wappnete sich selbst, um nicht dazwischen zugehen, aber er würde verdammt sein müssen, wenn er nicht wenigstens schauen würde, konzentriert, um bereit zu sein, sollte Sherlock den leisesten Hinweis geben, das er ihn brauchte. Sherlock redete immer noch, nonstop anscheinend, schaute von seiner sitzenden Position verführerisch auf den Verdächtigen. Aber der Prinz wollte nichts davon wissen. Nach einem Moment legte er seine Hand an Sherlock´s Unterkiefer, um es zum Stillstand zu bringen, und dann, lehnte er sich noch vorne, und küsste Sherlock.

Nein, es war nicht das erste Mal, das John gesehen hatte, das Sherlock jemanden wegen eines Falles küsste, und es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, aber momentan trug nichts von dem zu John´s Beruhigung bei. John hasste es. Seine Hand umfasste sein Requisitenschwert so fest, so, dass er davon überzeugt war, am anderen Tag blaue Flecke in seiner Handfläche zu haben. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Nach einer Weile zog sich Sherlock zurück, lächelnd und weiterplaudernd, versuchend es unkompliziert zu halten. Allerdings, war da etwas düsteres, etwas unheimliches um den Mann im Prinzengewand; John konnte es bis dahin wo er stand fühlen. Sherlock´s Anstrengungen die Lage zu entspannen fielen flach.  
Der Mann sagte etwas zu Sherlock, seine Augen hungrig auf Sherlock´s Gesicht gerichtet, ein leidenschaftlicher Blick entlang seines Körpers. Was auch immer es war, es brachte Sherlock zum Schweigen. Der Prinz bewegte seine Hand zu Sherlock´s Kinn, zog es nach unten, in einer Weise, das sich Sherlock´s Mund leicht öffnete, und dann küsste er Sherlock erneut. 

John spannt sich an, stieß sich von der Wand ab, und war nur ganz kurz davor um nicht dazwischen gehen. Er kannte diese Bewegung. In diesem Moment hatte der Mann seine Zunge tief in Sherlock´s Mund, und der Gedanke daran ließ John fast den Kopf verlieren. Jedoch, so gerne er dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben hätte, wusste er, das Sherlock ihn dafür ermorden würde. Wahrscheinlich fühlte Sherlock sowieso nichts angesichts des Zungenkusses. Schließlich fühlte Sherlock auch nichts dabei sich in Container zu verstecken, oder seine Hände in offene Wunden zu stecken, die schon von Maden durchsetzt waren. Es war alles routinierte Tagesordnung. Er würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn John seinen Fall ruinieren würde.

Aber dann, legte der ‘Prinz‘ eine Hand auf Sherlock´s Bauch, weiterhin vertieft in den Kuss mit Sherlock, fasste, ohne hinzuschauen, unter dieses dünne Gespinst von einem Leibchen. Die Finger von beiden Hände lagen knapp über dem Bund von Sherlock´s Short´s, fest zupackend, seine Handflächen nur Zentimeter davon entfernt, bevor es extrem intim wurde.  
Zu nahe, zu verdammt nahe. Riesen Fehler. Denn jetzt bin ich dazu gezwungen, diese Hände zu zerstören, dachte John mit einem sich intensivierenden Ausmaß an Kaltblütigkeit, und das fühlte sich bedrohlicher an, als seine Wut davor.  
Doch bevor er eine Bewegung machen konnte, drehte sich Sherlock zur Seite. Er stand auf, lachte und handelte wie leicht berauscht. Er trat einen Schritt zurück in Richtung der Tür zum Ballsaal, eine Hand ausgestreckt, eine einladende Geste an den Prinzen ihn zu begleiten.

Gott sei Dank, er ist dabei ihn wieder rein zu holen. Geschickt, dachte John. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es nicht so, denn gemäß Sherlock´s Plan war der nächste Schritt für Sherlock, mit diesem Mann in sein Zimmer zu gehen, und dort, alleine mit ihm, mindestens fünfzehn Minuten auszuharren, oder so. Nun, da John den Mann in Aktion gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass das auf keinerlei Art und Weise eine durchführbare Möglichkeit war. Dieser Mann war ein Raubtier, und er wollte Sherlock. Wenn Sherlock ihn schon kaum hier draußen auf dem Balkon zurückhalten konnte, würde er es niemals schaffen, wenn sie alleine in seinem Zimmer wären. 

John fragte sich, wie er es anstellen könnte um Sherlock davon abzuhalten, als es sich plötzlich herausstellte, dass das nicht das vorrangigste Problem war. ‘Princey‘ war nämlich nicht, mit Sherlock´s Einladung wieder hinein zu gehen, einverstanden. Er starrte Sherlock mit einem lüsternen Ausdruck an. Und dann, nahm er Sherlock´s angebotene Hand und zog in vorwärts, hart. Sherlock stolperte in Richtung des Mannes und landete in seinen Armen, fest gegen dessen schwarzen Anzug gepresst. Der Mann fuhr fort damit, für einen langen Moment, in Sherlock´s Augen zu starren. Sherlock wehrte sich nicht. Er bewegte sich nicht mal. Und dann drängte der Mann seinen Mund auf Sherlock´s, in einem groben Kuss, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken, und begann ihn zu dem Teil des Balkons zu schieben, der im tieferen Schatten lag, und sie deshalb vor fremden Blicken verborgen wären. Sherlock machte keine Anstalten um sich zu widersetzen. Seine Füße hingen schlaff herunter, wurden hinterhergezogen. 

John. Sah. Rot.

Er hatte keinen klaren Gedankengang, als er in die Richtung des rumänischen Prinzen rannte. Er dachte weder an Alibis, oder sonstige Ausflüchte, oder Verhaftung von Zivilpersonen, oder überhaupt irgendetwas, wirklich, ausgenommen diesen Mann so schonungslos wie möglich zu verprügeln.  
Der Mann hörte John als er näher herankam. Überrascht hob er seinen Kopf, unterbrach seinen Kuss genau in dem Moment, in dem John ihm einen kraftvollen linken Haken verpasste. Es war ein direkter Schlag auf die Nase. Der Mann stolperte rückwärts, Sherlock dabei loslassend, aber er ging nicht zu Boden. Darüber war John schon etwas überrascht. Es war ein harter Schlag. 

„John?“, sagte Sherlock, er klang ein bisschen benebelt. Er taumelte etwas, bis er wieder auf die Füße kam, und sich instinktiv von dem Kampf distanzierte.  
Der rumänische Prinz gab einen fauchenden Ton von sich, und wandte sich John zu. Er schaute sehr, sehr gereizt.  
„Jetzt komm schon, du Fucker“, sagte John in einer beängstigend emotionslosen Stimme.

Der Mann kam, und versuchte John tatsächlich eine waschechte Ohrfeige zu verpassen, so als ob er ein entrüsteter, übellauniger Adeliger wäre. Und beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen. Er bewegte sich sehr schnell. Aber John tauchte rechtzeitig ab, und knallte sein Knie in den Bauch des Mannes. Als der sich vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte, verschränkte John die Finger von beiden Händen zu einer Doppelfaust, und knallte sie so hart wie möglich in die empfindliche Kieferunterseite des Mannes. John war fuchsteufelswild. Er hielt nichts zurück.

Dieser Schlag schleuderte den Kopf des Mannes zurück. Verdammt, bei einem weniger kräftigen Mann hätte der Schlag das Genick brechen können, aber der Prinz stolperte nur ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Er rieb eine Hand entlang seines Kiefers, als ob er das Ausmaß der Beschädigung ertasten wollte, und schaute argwöhnisch auf John. Seine Augen schweiften von Sherlock zu John und wieder zurück, so, als ob er sich fragte, ob es das alles Wert sei. 

Nein, du Fucker. Es ist es nicht. Hau ab, bevor ich dich mit meinen Zähnen in Stücke reiße, gleich hier auf dem verdammten Steinboden, dachte John.  
Und als ob der Mann ihn gehört hätte, entblößte er seine Zähne und, verdammt noch mal, knurrte.

John ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, seine Fäuste geballt, immer noch in Kampfhaltung während er neben Sherlock stand. Aber … realisierte er plötzlich, ein bisschen perplex, dass der Mann überhaupt nicht blutete, er schaute nicht einmal verletzt aus. John hatte drei solide Schläge angebracht, die die meisten Männer zu Boden gebracht hätten. Nicht mal seine Nase blutete, und die hatte John besonders gut getroffen.

„John! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das du heute Abend auch da bist“, sagte Sherlock. Er klang sowohl entschuldigend, als auch ein wenig hysterisch. „Es tut mir so leid, Vlad. John ist ein alter Freund. Er war immer übertrieben eifersüchtig. Das war der Grund, warum ich mich von ihm getrennt habe. John, du kannst das nicht machen, nicht mehr.“  
Leute hatten sich hinter ihnen versammelt, bemerkte John, die Raucher und andere, die aus dem Ballsaal kamen und einen Kampf sehen wollten, die Blut sehen wollten.  
Der rumänische Prinz, ‘Vlad‘ offenbar, notierte die Zuschauer auch. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Sherlock, murmelte: „Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen“, bevor er um John herumtrat und im Inneren des Ballsaales verschwand.

 

 

&  C  &  
 

 

John marschierte am Balkon auf und ab, seine Wut noch nicht verraucht. Die Zuschauer zerstreuten sich langsam wieder, realisierend, das es nichts mehr zum Schauen gab. Sherlock saß ein etwas zusammengesunken auf der Brüstung. Er zitterte in der Kälte.  
„Siehst du jetzt, warum dieses blöde Verführungsdingsda von dir niemals eine verdammte gute Idee war!“, zischte John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Sherlock sagte gar nicht. Er kaute gedankenvoll auf seiner Lippe.  
„Also?“, forderte John heraus, „willst du nicht irgendetwas idiotisches sagen, so wie ‘warum hast du mich unterbrochen, John, ich hatte doch alles vollkommen unter Kontrolle‘ - obwohl es absolut klar war, das es nicht so war!“  
„Nein, ich hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle“, sagte Sherlock emotionslos, „John, da ist etwas komisches mit diesem Mann. Ich denke, das er sehr gefährlich ist.“  
„Du denkst?“, sagte John bissig.

„Hey … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, er … schwächte, beeinträchtige meinen Willen. Er muss Hypnose-Techniken verwenden. Es ist faszinierend.“  
„Na großartig! Es ist faszinierend!“, spottete John.  
„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt wie er seine Opfer dazu bringt seinem Charm zu erliegen. Ich weiß, dass er ein Mörder ist, mein Originalplan muss angepasst werden.“  
„So, du planst also nicht rein zu gehen für Runde zwei ‘Verführung des hypnotisierenden, blutsaugenden Sittenstrolches’? Na, bin ich froh das zu hören.“  
Zum ersten Mal schaute Sherlock John genau an. „Warum bist du so aufgeregt? Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“  
John stoppte und starrte auf Sherlock. „Was mit mir …? Dieser Mann hatte seine Hände an dir. Er hatte seine verdammte Zunge in deinem verdammten Mund. Und wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte er dich in dieser Ecke da drüben aufgespießt und ausgesaugt, und zwar in mehr vorstellbaren Weisen als nur einer!“

Sherlock starrte ihn nur an, er schaute ein bisschen geschockt. John realisierte, verspätet, wie sich das angehört haben musste. Er hatte sich angehört, wie ein wahnsinniger, eifersüchtiger Verrückter. Lieber Gott, er war einer. Was gab ihm das Recht zu sagen, wer seine Zunge in Sherlock´s Mund stecken konnte? Er hatte keinerlei Besitzansprüche auf seinen Mitbewohner. Aber er hasste es, so wie Sherlock ausgeschaut hatte - leicht benebelt, verlorene Fassung, heftig geküsst. Er hasste es, das Sherlock so wie vorher geschaut hatte, und dass das jemand mit ihm gemacht hatte.  
John atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, er schaute zur Seite. „Entschuldige“, sagte er kurzangebunden.

Sherlock trat auf ihn zu und sagte leise. „Dafür ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wir müssen diesen Mann heute nacht stellen, bevor er wieder jemanden ermordet.“  
John nickte knapp. Er wäre mehr als zufrieden, wenn dieser Mann hinter Gittern wäre. „Er müsste zu Boden gegangen sein. So wie ich ihn getroffen habe, müsste er zu Boden gegangen sein.“  
Sherlock begann sorgenvoll herumzugehen. „Unglücklicherweise erschien er in keinster Weise ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Wenigstens ist es mir gelungen seine Zimmernummer in Erfahrung zu bringen - - 213. Ich werde hinaufgehen und einbrechen. Ich muss einige Beweise finden, irgendetwas, was die Polizei anerkennen wird.“

„Die Sachen, die du im Taxi erwähnt hast“, sagte John, „Spritzen, Sonden -“  
„Behälter, ja. Es muss was in seinem Zimmer sein. Du behältst ihn im Auge. Pass auf, das du ihn nicht verlierst. Wahrscheinlich versucht er es mit irgendjemand anderen. Das sollte ihn ein bisschen Zeit kosten. Wenn du merkst, das er zu seinem Zimmer geht, schreib mir eine SMS.“  
John nickte, er fühlte sich etwas besser. Ja, das war ein wesentlich besserer Plan. Er war zufrieden mit allem das Sherlock und ‘Vlad‘ nicht wieder zu nahe aneinander brachte. Soll der Mann doch jemanden anderen verführen.  
John zog sein Handy heraus um den Ladezustand zu überprüfen, fühlte sich selbst schon ein bisschen paranoid. Es war fast voll. „Wenn ich dir schreibe, verlässt du das Zimmer, ob du was gefunden hast oder nicht. Richtig?“  
Sherlock nickte zwar, aber der Ausdruck seiner Augen sagte, das er dem Gespräch keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte.

 

   
&  D  &  
 

 

John behielt Vlad im Auge, versuchte diesmal sogar noch besser, es nicht zu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen…….. Obwohl Vlad nicht so erschien, als ob er John irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Er wanderte im Saal umher, problemlos Blicke und Interesse auf sich ziehend. Nach vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, sprach ein sehr durchtrainiert aussehender junger Mann, als Polizist verkleidet (nun ja, eine Pole Dancing Version eines Polizisten), Vlad an. Der junge Mann schnappte sich zwei Drinks von einer vorbeigehenden Bedienung und reichte einen zu Vlad. Dieser nahm ihn mit einem Nicken und - - 

„Mi-au“, schnurrte die sexy Stimme einer Frau.  
„Entschuldigung?“, sagte John, drehte sich zu ihr um, denn immerhin kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, das eine Frau animalische Geräusche in sein Ohr haucht.  
Es war eine schwarze Katze. Oder genauer gesagt, es war eine Frau verkleidet als eine schwarze Katze. Sie sah aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Halle Berry´s Cat Woman und einer zögernden Barbiepuppe. Sie trug einen weich aussehenden samtigen Bodysuit, an den Oberschenkel hoch ausgeschnitten und an den Brüsten tief, eine dünne schwarze Hose, die an ihren Stilettos endete, und ein Stirnband mit Katzenohren. Ihr Gesicht war, ausgenommen der schwarzen Schnurrhaare entlang ihrer Wangen, einer schwarzen Nasenspitze und sehr roten Lippen, nicht bemalt. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen gerade über ihren Rücken.

„Miau, auch zu ihnen“, sagte John bewundernd.  
„Ich habe bemerkt, das sie vorher einen anderen Mann betrachtet haben“, sagte die Frau, mit einen gespielten Seufzer, „war derjenige nicht interessiert? Zu schade, er sah attraktiv aus.“  
„Uhm…“  
„Sieht aus, als ob er auch jemanden gefunden hat“, sagte die schwarze Katze, während sie Richtung Vlad nickte.  
John schaute auch - Vlad sprach immer noch mit diesem Polizisten Bürschchen.  
„Ich nehme mal an, das sie auf groß, dunkel und schlank stehen“, sie posierte theatralisch, mit einer Hand hinter ihrem Kopf. „Entspreche ich ihren Vorstellungen? Selbstverständlich sind meine Vorzüge mehr innerlich als äußerlich. Ich hege die Hoffnung, das sie auf beiden Seiten des Gatters spielen?“  
Sie war so neckisch, und ihr übertrieben erwartungsvoller Ausdruck so niedlich, das John lachen musste. „Zufälliger Weise bin ich ziemlich vertraut mit Ihrer Seite des Gatters.“  
„Oh, yum“, lächelte sie erfreut, „ich dachte mir, dass sie so ausschauen, als ob sie in jedem Team spielen würden. Wenn sie nichts gegen meine Offenheit haben?“  
„Uhm, ich habe … nicht?“  
   
Sie trat näher, und in einer unerhörten Weise fasste sie um John herum und grabschte seinen Po. Dabei wisperte sie in sein Ohr.  
„Sorry. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ich sah sie schon vor einer Stunde in der Eingangshalle. Irgendjemand fegte um sie, und schlug diesen netten kleinen Umhang zur Seite -“ John erinnerte sich, „- die Bewegung erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, und was meinen sie, was ich dann sah?“  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr“, lächelte John.  
„Ich sah diesen exquisiten Hintern von ihnen. So rund und fest und süß. Und sie wissen natürlich, das mich das ins Schwanken brachte. Ich schwöre zu Gott, das ich in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, wenn ich länger darauf gestarrt hätte.“  
John lachte. „Lassen sie mich raten, sie hatten gerade ihren dritten ‘Bloody Eyeball‘ Wodka?“  
„Zweiten“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „aber das Schwanken war wegen ihnen, dafür verwette ich mein Leben.“  
„Erzählen sie mir mehr“, sagte John, seine Hand an ihrer Taille platzierend, denn er wollte einfach fühlen, für einen Moment, wie weich dieser schwarze Samt war.  
Und ausserdem war er auch noch ziemlich angepisst wegen Sherlock´s Schmuserei mit dem Verdächtigen auf dem Balkon. Wie konnte er seinen Körper einfach so benutzen, mit einem Mordverdächtigen noch dazu, wenn er ansonsten bei John wie ein Eismann agierte? Und warum zur Hölle, sollte John nicht flirten? Sollte er für immer vergeblich schmachten? Ein Eunuch werden? Sherlock würde niemals …. 

Sherlock.

John drehte seinen Kopf abrupt, schaute nach Vlad, aber Vlad war nicht mehr da.  
   
John raste durch die Partyräume. Es war jedoch weder Vlad, noch der Polizei Boy irgendwo zu sehen. Er rannte die Haupttreppe noch oben, fluchend über seine eigene Dummheit, während er textete.  
‘Habe ihn aus den Augen verloren. Denke er kommt mit einem Mann nach oben.‘  
Und dann, als keine unmittelbare Antwort kam.  
‘Geh´raus!‘

Es war immer noch keine Erwiderung, als John so schnell wie möglich durch die oberen Räume hastete. Laufen hätte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. Er musste so wirken, als ob er hierhin gehörte. Er lächelte auf ein Paar das an ihm vorbeiging. Sie waren als Er- und Sie-Aliens verkleidet. Offenbar gab es Alienrassen, die grüne Dildos überall rausstehen hatten.  
„Abend“, sagte John, so freundlich wie er es momentan managen konnte.

Was wäre wenn Vlad in der Zwischenzeit schon bei seinem Zimmer angekommen ist, den Polizei Jungen im Gefolge, nur um Sherlock darin vorzufinden? John hatte die Gerissenheit in seinen Augen gesehen, unten als sie noch am Balkon waren, und nach dem Aufruhr, den er und Sherlock verursacht hatten war es nicht möglich, dass es ihm nicht klar werden würde, das Sherlock versuchte ihn irgendwie hereinzulegen.  
Fieberhaft überprüfte John die Zimmernummern.  
Immer noch keine Nachricht von Sherlock.

Wenn Sherlock heute nacht ernsthaft verletzt werden würde, weil John nicht aufgepasst hatte, sich von einer Frau ablenken ließ, John würde - -  
Türnummer 213. John stand davor, versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, so, dass er etwas hören konnte. Er hörte gar nichts.  
Er zögerte, dann dachte er über eine Ausrede nach. Wenn Vlad schon drinnen war, konnte John auftreten, als ob er betrunken wäre, so als ob er immer noch auf der Suche nach Sherlock wäre und denken würde, das dieser bei Vlad wäre. Das würde gehen. Bevor er eine Chance hatte es abzuwägen, klopfte er.  
„Sherlock? Bist du da drinnen?“, lallte er, gerade laut genug um im Raum dahinter gehört zu werden. Die Tür ging auf.

„Was willst du?“, zischte Sherlock. Er schaute den Gang rauf und runter, bevor er John in das Zimmer zog, die Tür zumachte und versperrte.  
„Warum bist du immer noch hier drinnen?“, fragte John, während er mit Erleichterung vermerkte, das Vlad nicht da war, „ich habe dir geschrieben. Er ist wahrscheinlich grade auf dem Weg nach hier oben!“  
Sherlock schaute frustriert im Raum herum. Er legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Schh..! Ich habe überhaupt nicht gefunden“, flüsterte er, „hier ist nicht mal das kleinste Teilchen irgend einer Ausstattung.“  
„Nun, die Zeit ist abgelaufen! Lass uns hier verschwinden!“, flüsterte John eindringlich zurück.  
„Hat er jemanden aufgegabelt?“, fragte Sherlock. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen entschlossen-intensiven Ausdruck.  
„Ja, und darum müssen wir hier unverzüglich raus!“  
„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?“, zischte Sherlock leise, „ich habe überhaupt nichts gefunden! Wir werden uns verstecken müssen und beobachten, und - -“ 

„Zuschauen? Nein. Schreibe an Lestrade, jetzt sofort und - -“  
Sherlock legte seine Hand über John´s Mund. Sie horchten. Es waren, eindeutig, sich nähernde Fußtritte. Leise zwar, aber hörbar durch den Fußbodenbelag am Gang. John hatte nicht mal Zeit „oh, Scheiße“ zu denken, bevor ihn Sherlock nach unten, in Richtung des Bettes stieß.  
John robbte weiter, schon den sich drehenden Zimmerschlüssel hörend. Es war erst, als sie schon darunter lagen, das John die Tatsache registrierte, das sie sich in einem Zimmer befanden, das ausgesprochen Antik wirkte. Mit einem erhöhten Himmelbett - so weit vom Boden entfernt, das eine paar hölzerne Stufen an der Seite entlang liefen. Und jetzt lagen sie unter dem Bett, verborgen von dem elfenbeinfarbenen, leinenen Bettüberwurf.  
Vlad und der Polizist betraten den Raum.

 

   
& E &  
 

 

John vermutete, dass das nicht die merkwürdigste Situation sei, in der Sherlock und er jemals gewesen wären, oder jemals sein würden, noch nicht mal annähernd. Aber es war bizarr genug. Sie waren unter einem antiken Bett, in einem Zimmer, in welchem ein Serienmörder einen Mann knutschte, der wie ein Stripper in Polizeiuniform verkleidet war. Das war irgendwie schon ironisch. Verdammt, es waren Anzüglichkeiten wo man nur hinschaute.  
John lag auf seinem Rücken, Schulter an Schulter mit Sherlock, der auch auf seinem Rücken lag. Die Nachttischlampe war eingeschaltet, und ließ den Raum leicht erstrahlen, und einige dieser Strahlen schienen durch den Bettüberwurf, genug für John, seinen Kopf zu wenden, um in der Lage zu sein Sherlock´s Gesicht zu sehen.  
Sherlock schaute noch oben, auf die Unterseite des Bettes - ungehobelte hölzerne Latten befanden sich ungefähr 10 cm über seiner blauen Nase. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um John anzuschauen, und grinste.

John hob eine Augenbraue, so als ob er sagen wollte, in ein schönes Schlamassel hast du uns da wieder gebracht, allerdings konnte er das leichte Lächeln, das sich an seinen Mundwinkel festsetzte, nicht unterdrücken.  
Was soll´s schon, zur Hölle damit, es war gefährlich und lächerlich, und machte verdammt viel Spaß.  
John neigte seinen Kopf zur linken Seite, deutete auf den Rand des Bettes. Sollen wir ihn jetzt schnappen?  
Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz - Nein. Warte noch.

John war nicht gänzlich überrascht. Sherlock hatte ja gesagt ‘verbergen und beobachten‘. Er erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung, die sie im Taxi hatten. Der Mörder attackierte seine Opfer nach dem Geschlechtsakt. Nachdem Sherlock nicht in der Lage war das Werkzeug des Mörder´s zu finden, wollte er wahrscheinlich abwarten, bis Vlad das Blut des Opfer´s entnehmen würde, nach dem Sex. Was ‘Plan B‘ bedeutete, bei dem er und Sherlock unter dem Bett liegen würden, und Vlad und dem Polizisten zuhören würden, was sie oben auf dem Bett so trieben.

Plötzlich erschien die Situation nicht mehr so lustig.  
John hatte seinen Kopf immer noch Sherlock zugewandt. Sherlock schaute auch zu ihm, war aber nicht richtig konzentriert. Er lauschte. John lauschte auch. Von oberhalb hörte man Geraschel, Hände über der Kleidung. Police Boy sagte: „Normalerweise mache ich so etwas nicht. Meine Freunde werden sich wundern, wo ich bleibe.“  
John erkannte in diesem Moment, dass, wenn Sherlock und er nicht unter dem Bett wären, die Freunde des Polizei Jungen ihn nie wieder lebend antreffen würden. Eine zweckdienliche, ehrenhafte Störung also.  
Vorausgesetzt, das er und Sherlock, das was voraussichtlich geschehen würde stoppen konnten.

„Eine Nacht wie diese verdient ein bisschen Aufregung und —- Verlockung“, kam Vlad´s Stimme, dunkel, mit vorgetäuschten rumänischen Akzent.  
John verdrehte seine Augen. Aber Sherlock zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, weder zu Vlad´s Worten, noch zu John´s Gesichtsausdruck. Er schaute versonnen, während er zuhörte.

Da waren die Geräusche von gemächlich wandernden Händen, leisen nuckelnden Geräuschen (Küsse). Irgendwer stöhnte. „Hhm, yeah. Oh, yeah.“  
John war angespannt, versuchte wachsam zu bleiben, fertig, um angreifen zu können. Aber die Geräusche waren nicht hilfreich. Die beiden Männer setzten sich auf das Bett, und die Bettlatten über John sackten ein bisschen nach unten. Sie knarrten, als die beiden Männer sich mit vollem Gewicht darauf niederließen.  
Gott, sie waren direkt über John. Die Latten hoben und senkten sich in einer vagen, rhythmischen Art. In John´s Vorstellung lag Police Boy halb zurückgelehnt auf dem Bett, und Vlad auf Händen und Knien über ihn gebeugt.  
„Hhm. Ah. Ja. Ja, leck mich hier.“

Die Geräusche waren von Lust und Vergnügen überladen. Da war das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses. John´s verdammter Körper reagierte. Plötzlich durchzuckte es ihn, wie nah Sherlock war, und wie wenig er anhatte. Sherlock´s rechte Schulter war gegen John´s linke gepresst, sein Gesicht so, das er zu ihm schaute, die Augen vereint mit John´s. Er schaute so exotisch aus, mit seinem aus der Stirn gestrichenen Haaren, dunkel wie Tinte in dem gedämpften Licht, sein Gesicht verziert mit Glitter und aufgemalten Spiralen. Die Bemalung seiner Haut, ließ seine Augen in einem hypnotisierenden blau-grau erscheinen. Seine Lippen wirkten geheimnisvoll mit der Bemalung, und verschmiert von vorher, bemerkte John, als Vlad ihn geküsst hatte.

Der Gedanke brachte John eine weitere Woge von Ärger, jedoch schien die Lust in gleichermaßen großen Wellen zu kommen. John brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren, warum. Vlad hatte Sherlock geküsst, und das war verdammt schauderhaft. Aber Sherlock ist geküsst worden. Da war noch was anderes.  
Sherlock´s Mund war geküsst worden; ergo er war küssbar. Ipso fact, John könnte ihn auch küssen.

Die Bettlatten senkten sich wieder ab, als irgendwer von oberhalb seine Fersen dagegenstemmte und sich abstieß. Dazu kam wieder das Rascheln von Kleidungsstücken. Vlad zieht Police Boy die Hosen aus, vermutete John. Danach sanken sie zurück, und das Stöhnen nahm an Intensität wieder zu, zusammen mit nassen, saugenden Geräuschen.  
„Oh, Gott. Oh, ja. Oh, deine Zunge. Das fühlt sich so gut an.“

John konnte sein Gehirn nicht dazu bringen, die hilfreichen angebotenen Vorstellungen die mit den Geräuschen einher gingen, zu unterdrücken. Vorstellungen das Vlad mit seiner Zunge über das Glied von Police Boy fuhr, die Spitze in seinen Mund nahm, und daran saugte. So sehr John den Mann auch verabscheute, da war irgendetwas magnetisches, kraftvolles um ihn. Man konnte es im Raum fühlen. 

Fuck, John war komplett hart.

Er war plötzlich unvorstellbar beschämt, dass er, ein erwachsener Mann, ein Soldat, hart werden konnte von den Geräuschen eines Serienmörders, der einen anderen Mann oral befriedigte (und dabei unter einem Bett zu liegen, mit seinem hinreißenden Mitbewohner, machte alles nur noch schlimmer). Er drehte seinen Kopf von Sherlock weg, und schaute auf die Bettlatten, fühlte wie sein Gesicht vor Scham brannte. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, vorsichtig einen schnellen Blick entlang seines Körpers zu werfen, um zu sehen wie offensichtlich sein Dilemma war.  
Es war ziemlich, verdammt noch mal, offensichtlich. Er lag auf seinem unter ihm zusammengeknüllten Umhang, keine Hilfe von dieser Seite. Wenn man der Linie seines Körpers geradeaus nach unten folgte (das Material von dieser Kniehose war bei weitem zu stretchig), wölbte sich seine Erektion geradezu obszön hervor, so wie sich eine Pflanze in Richtung des Lichtes streckte. 

Er schloss seine Augen. Großartig. Er hatte es gewusst, diese ganze Nacht war von Anfang an eine blödsinnige Idee. Und er hatte recht - es war ein totales und komplettes Fiasko.

John fühlte Finger an seinem Kiefer. Sie zerrten seinen Kopf vorsichtig in Sherlock´s Richtung. Schau zu mir.

John schluckte und öffnete seine Augen, drehte seinen Kopf und schaute.  
Sherlock´s Blick war jetzt auf ihn gerichtet, und er schaute … warm und …. amüsiert? Sherlock bewegte seine Hand leise von John´s Kiefer zurück und seitlich, entlang seines Körpers nach unten, und lenkte John´s Blick mit sich, indem er an sich selbst runter sah, seinen Kopf leicht angehoben.  
John schaute nach unten. Sherlock hatte auch eine Erektion.  
Das war so unerwartet, das John ein winziges Geräusch machte, irgendwas zwischen keuchen und stöhnen.  
Beide, sowohl er als auch Sherlock erstarrten, warteten, ob sie gehört worden waren. Aber über ihnen stöhnte Police Boy kontinuierlich weiter, genauso wie der Lattenrost weiter knarrte, und auch die anderen Aktivitäten wurden ungestört fortgesetzt.

John schaute zu Sherlock, und Sherlock schaute zu John.

Sherlock krümmte seine Augenbraue, seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.  
Schön. Das ist interessant, sagte Sherlock´s Blick.  
John hob beide Augenbrauen, spitzte seinen Mund ungebührlich. Nur du und ich schaffen es uns in solche Situationen zu bringen.  
Sherlock schaute runter zu ihren beiden Erektionen, dann zur Bettkante, der Blick reumütig. Ziemlich ungünstig rausspringen zu müssen, um einen Serienmörder zu stellen, während wir beide hart sind. 

Dann schaute er in John´s Augen, hielt den Blick fest, Kiefer angespannt.  
John hatte keinen Schimmer, was dieser Blick bedeuten sollte. Oder, Gott hilf ihm, vielleicht hatte er.  
Er war immer noch bei der Verarbeitung der Vorstellung, das Sherlock eine Erektion hatte. So, er war dann also nicht asexuell. Sherlock´s Mund zeigte den Beweis eines Kusses, folglich war er küssbar. Sherlock´s Penis war steif, folglich war er in der Lage eine Erektion zu entwickeln, oder Erregung, Stimulation, Lust. Ipso facto, John könnte ihm Lust bereiten.

Dieses Wissen war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, so sehr, das John am liebsten laut gelacht hätte. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie sehr er sich vor einem fortwährenden Sex-losen Leben, in Liebe mit einem Mann ohne Libido, gefürchtet hatte. Er hatte bis zu diesen Moment nicht realisiert, wie sehr er sein eigenes Verlangen unterdrückt hatte, sein normales Verhalten , aus Angst, dass Sherlock nicht in der Lage wäre sexuelle Erregung zu entwickeln.  
John wurde noch härter. Sein Glied pochte auf Grund dessen, denn, wann hatte er schon die Möglichkeit, den Mann praktisch nackt neben sich liegen zu haben? So wie jetzt. Es war wie eine selbst gewählte Folter. Ja, genau!

Sherlock schaute immer noch zu ihm, bewegungslos, starrend, wartend.  
Wartend?  
John konnte es selber nicht glauben, was er da ernsthaft in Erwägung zog.

Unter diesen Umständen konnte sich doch gewiss nicht ihr erstes Mal ereignen? Nicht unter einem Bett, mit einem Serienkiller obendrauf. Nicht festgefroren an einem Platz, der kaum eine Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen bot, an dem sie ihre Lippen nicht so nah zusammen bringen konnten um sich zu küssen, an dem sie nicht in der Lage sein würden sich ungezwungen zu berühren, geschweige den irgendein Geräusch verlauten lassen könnten. In den zwei oder drei Dutzend Szenarien, die sich John bezüglich ihrer ersten Berührung, ihren ersten Schritt, der sie die Linie überkreuzen lassen würde vorgestellt hatte, war es nicht mal ansatzweise so wie jetzt gewesen. Es sollten frisch gewaschene Bettlaken da sein, Musik, oder vielleicht auch die entspannende Massage einer warmen Dusche, der Überschwang der Gefühle auf dem Treppenabsatz, im Hausflur, gegen ihre Wohnungstür, gegen den Kühlschrank, vor dem Fernseher auf dem Sofa, auf dem Hausdach im Regen … alles mögliche, aber nicht so was wie jetzt.

Andererseits, in einer kuriosen Weise, das waren so sehr sie.  
John schluckte. Er lauschte; die Geräusche die über ihnen erklangen hörten sich nicht so an, als ob sie bald fertig wären. Sie hatten Zeit. Er nickte, einmal, zu Sherlock und dann machte er seinen Schritt vorwärts.

John´s linke Hand lag direkt neben Sherlock´s Hüfte. Es bedurfte keiner großen Anstrengung sie anzuheben und umzuplatzieren, einfach so, auf Sherlock´s Hüfte. Seine Haut fühlte sich warm an unter dem rauen Stoff seiner knappen Hose. Johns Daumen fand die Kante von Sherlock´s Hüftknochen und verfolgte ihre Linie, schob sich innerhalb dieses Prozesses unter die Hose. Das Gefühl dieser seidenweichen Haut unter seinem Daumen war elektrifizierend.  
Er fuhr fort, weiter in Sherlock´s Augen zu starren, gewappnet für eine Ablehnung, einen Blick der Verwirrung oder voller Abscheu. Es kam nichts. Sherlock´s Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, während er auf John schaute. Da gab es nichts ausser Zustimmung in seinem Gesicht. John schluckte.

Er schaute nach unten, so, dass er sehen konnte wie seine Fingerspitzen über Sherlock´s Bauch tanzten, dieses entzückend, stramme Muskelpaket. Gott wie er es sich schon früher an diesem Abend gewünscht hatte ihn da zu berühren. Es fühlte sich fest und seidig unter seinen Händen an, pudrig seidig, wie Talcum, von der getrockneten Farbe. Er ließ seine Finger daran entlang geistern, vor und zurück, in Richtung der beachtlichen Wölbung unter dem Stoff der Shorts, und dann wieder weg. Die Hose war ziemlich fest, aber in dem Moment, als John´s Finger etwas unter den Hosenbund schlüpften, zog Sherlock mit einem Keuchen seinen Bauch ein, und John war in der Lage die Hose ein bisschen anzuheben. Sherlock´s Erektion befreite sich von ihrer nach unten zeigenden Lage, indem sie sich zielstrebig in Richtung seines Bauches erstreckte, was wiederum den Anschein erweckte, das sie John´s Finger aus eigenem Willen erreichen wollte. Er fühlte die Spitze gegen seine Fingerkuppen stoßen, weswegen er sie ein bisschen zur Seite zog, damit er besser sehen konnte, er musste einfach. Da, als er den Stoff der Hose etwas anhob, war die Spitze von Sherlock´s Penis sichtbar, hart und leicht feucht, plump und rund.

Fasziniert rieb John seien Daumen entlang der Spitze, kaum in der Lage zu glauben, dass das wirklich passierte.  
Sherlock versteifte sich neben ihm, sein Rücken durchgestreckt, seine Lippen aufeinandergepresst, die Augen geschlossen. John´s eigene Lust schoss explosionsartig in die Höhe, infolge dieses Anblickes, wegen der Vorstellung, dass er es war, der Sherlock dazu brachte so zu reagieren, das Sherlock es wollte. Er bewegte seinen Daumen mit mehr Selbstsicherheit um die Spitze, versuchte seine Finger weiter nach unten zu schieben, um den Schaft umfassen zu können, aber die Shorts waren zu eng.

Sherlock´s Finger fummelten plötzlich mit den Bändern an seiner Seite. Er schaffte es sie zu öffnen und die Knoten zu lockern, um so mehr Platz für John zu schaffen, so dass dieser seine linke Hand bequem in die Shorts gleiten lassen konnte. Er tat es, sein Herz pumpte doppelt so schnell, als er die harte, massive, leicht mit Schweiß bedeckte Länge von Sherlock in seiner Hand fühlte. Es war unglaublich erotisch, das Gefühl von Sherlock´s hartem Penis. Tatsächlich war es so eine enorme Stimulierung, dass sich John für einen Moment wunderte, wie es möglich war, das er das niemals zuvor wollte, oder warum er in Anbetracht dessen niemals davor gedacht hatte ‚Penis, ja, ich will es‘, das Gefühl, das jetzt so intensiv erregend war.

Aber alle Gedanken waren schnell aufgehoben von dem unmittelbaren Gefühl von Sherlock in seiner Hand, der Art wie die Haut über seinen Schaft glitt, als John darüber rieb, die Art wie Sherlock´s Hüften nach oben stießen, in kurzen, intensiven Stößen, dem Ausdruck auf Sherlock´s Gesicht, sein Kopf zurückgebeugt, den Hals über dem Teppich emporgewölbt, heftig auf seine Lippen beißend, ein Stirnrunzeln zwischen seinen Augen während er sich darauf konzentrierte kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Gott, er schaute so sinnlich aus. John könnte jetzt in seiner Hose kommen, einfach so.  
Sherlock wandte sein Gesicht zu John und öffnete seine Augen. Seine Pupillen hatten die Iris fast vollständig verdrängt. Seine Lippen waren prall und rot, vom darauf beißen. Er schaute wie betäubt, lustvoll. Er fuhr fort weiter in John´s Hand zu stoßen, den Rhythmus niemals unterbrechend, als seine langen Finger zu John´s Hüfte schlüpften und geschickt die beiden Knöpfe des Hosenschlitzes öffnete. John hielt die Luft an, als diese langen Finger in die Hose schlüpften.

Die ersten Berührung seines Gliedes, führte beinahe dazu, dass John den Lattenrost über seinem Kopf traf. Lust durchströmte ihn, das Vergnügung jener zupressenden Finger, die an ihm auf und ab glitten. Oh, Gott. Aber fast genauso intensiv war nur die Vorstellung davon, das Wissen, dass es Sherlock war, der ihn berührte, dass er einverstanden damit war, ihn zu berühren, dass Sie Dinge wie diese machen konnten, und der Anblick von Sherlock, so nahe zu ihm, nachgiebig und zitternd vor Verlangen.

Es war umständlich wie die Hölle, Sherlock´s langer Arm über John´s in diesem beengten Raum, während sie beide versuchten sich gegenseitig zu liebkosen, mit fast nicht mehr als Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk möglich. Sie fuhren leise fort, sich weiter zu streicheln, sich gegenseitig beirrend. John wollte am liebsten sagen - lass mich einfach alleine weitermachen, und dann kannst du, denn es war wirklich nicht ideal, und doch konnte er den Gedanken anzuhalten nicht ertragen - weder Sherlock´s harte Länge loszulassen, noch darauf zu verzichten selbst gestreichelt zu werden - - denn es fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an. Er und Sherlock starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen, wenn sie nicht auf den Mund des anderen schauten, oder nach unten schauten um den erotischen Anblick ihrer gemeinsam sich bewegenden Hände innerhalb ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu genießen.

Gott, es war sehr wahrscheinlich der lächerlichste, zurückhaltendste Sex, den John jemals gehabt hatte, und trotzdem so absolut heiß. John wollte stöhnen. Er würde sein letztes Hemd hergeben, um Sherlock´s Mund küssen zu können, ihn tief und hart zu küssen, aber er konnte nicht. Sie lagen Schulter an Schulter, und es war nicht genug Platz für John, um sich zu Sherlock umzudrehen. Er müsste schon verdammt sein, wenn ihr erster Kuss mit gezerrter Nackenmuskulatur enden würde, und das so kurz vor dem Ziel.

John wurde bewusst, dass die Männer über ihnen jetzt fickten. Der Rhythmus der Latten war stetig und hart und Police Boy gab hohe, abgehackte Geräusche von sich. „Gott, fick mich härter, härter!“

John konnte sich vorstellen, das selber zu Sherlock zu sagen, das Gefühl von Sherlock genommen zu werden, oder das Sherlock das zu ihm sagt, während John in ihn stieß. Wenn er genug Platz hätte, würde er jetzt sofort über ihn rollen, und diesen hinreißenden Körper mit seinen bedecken und sie zusammenpressen, reiben … Gott, ja. John war sehr, sehr nahe dran.

Und Sherlock auch. Seine Augenbrauen gerunzelt, seine Lippen bebend, er sah beinahe so aus, als ob er schluchzen würde. Seine freie Hand packte John´s Handgelenk und motivierte ihn sich schneller zu bewegen, härter, noch zwei Striche, und dann fühlte John Sherlock´s Penis pulsieren, fühlte wie sich heiße, nasse Samenflüssigkeit über seinen Unterarm ergoss, während Sherlock ihm in die Augen schaute und dabei auf seine Lippen biss, einen Ausdruck, der fast an Schmerz erinnerte auf seinem Gesicht, verursacht von der zwingenden Notwendigkeit der Zurückhaltung.

Sherlock´s Hand hatte, kurz bevor er kam, aufgehört sich zu bewegen und John war so, so nahe dran. Sherlock zuzusehen, während er kam, sein heisses, hartes Fleisch gegen seine Finger pulsieren zu spüren, oh Mann, Christus. Sobald sich Sherlock erholt hatte und seine Hand wieder bewegte, entfernte John seine Hand von Sherlock´s erschlafften Glied, platzierte sie über Sherlock´s und drückte fest zu. Einmal pumpen, zweimal, dreimal und schon kam er.  
 

 

& F &

 

Da sie nichts dabei hatten, wischten sie den Samen auf den Teppich. John sprach ein leises Gebet als Entschuldigung zum hauswirtschaftlichen Personal. Sie verpackten wieder alles und knöpften die Hosen zu. Sherlock schaute mit einem benommen, amüsierten Blick zu John. Wow! das war überraschend. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, John!  
Ja Sherlock, dachte John, und ich bin so glücklich von dir genauso überrascht worden zu sein. Tatsächlich bin ich Halle-fucking-luja.  
Sherlock schaute in Richtung der Bettkante. Und als er wieder zu John hinschaute, hatte sich sein Augenausdruck komplett verändert, sie waren stahlhart.  
Fertig?  
John nickte, fühlte den Schauer des Nervenkitzels.

 

Es war nur ein paar Minuten später als die Aktionen oben auf dem Bett endeten. Für einen Augenblick waren nur heftige Atemgeräusche zu hören.  
„Hättest du gerne ein Glas Wein? Ich habe vorher schon eine Flasche geöffnet.“  
„Ja, das wäre wunderbar“, sagte Police Boy.  
John sah fragend zu Sherlock. Jetzt?  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nicht.  
John nahm an, das, was immer Vlad seinen Opfern auch untermischte nicht tödlich wäre. Gerade soviel um sie ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Sie hörten die Geräusche von Gläsern, ausgießende Flüssigkeit.  
„Trink aus“, sagte Vlad, „ich hasse es, wenn guten Wein vergeudet wird.“

Und ein paar Minuten später. „Ah, das hätten wir“, Vlad´s Stimme war tief und dunkel, „gute Nacht mein Süßer.“  
Sherlock platzierte eine Hand an John´s Handgelenk. Noch nicht.

John spannte sich an. Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte seine Waffe nicht bei sich, und Vlad hatte mittlerweile schon bewiesen, dass er, aussergewöhnlicherweise in der Lage ist, mit dem schlimmsten das John zu bieten hatte, umgehen konnte. Wenigstens wären sie diesmal zu zweit. Und Sherlock war ein ziemlich geschickter Kämpfer. Aber.  
John umfasste den Griff des Bühnenschwertes mit seiner linken Hand, und wünschte, das es echt wäre. Neunzig Zentimeter von scharfen, kaltem Stahl, wäre jetzt nicht zu verachten. Sie sollten vorher schon daran gedacht haben. Mit seinem Kostüm, hätte er mit einem echten Schwert durchgehen können. Und dann, würden sie -  
Sherlock´s Griff an seinem Arm wurde fester. Von über ihnen kamen schwache, und recht abscheuliche … schlürfende Geräusche.

 

Sherlock´s Mund deutete - jetzt - an. Und gleichzeitig rollte John zur rechten und Sherlock zur linken Seite, zusammen kamen sie an den verschiedenen Seiten des Bettes hervor, und sprangen auf die Beine.  
Auf dem Bett waren keine Schläuche, keine Manschetten zum Stauen, keine Kanister oder Spritzen. Es war nur Vlad, der über seinem Opfer lungerte. Der Kopf von Police Boy war zu einer Seite gedreht, er war bewusstlos, kalt, und er sah schon ziemlich blass aus. In seinem Nacken waren zwei Bissspuren, aus denen Blut tröpfelte als Vlad seinen Kopf hob und sie in Rage anzischte, sein Mund mit Blut verschmiert.  
   
 

& \- &

 

 Danke fürs Lesen :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Halloween Party von XistentialAngst

 

Zusammenfassung:  
John und Sherlock kämpfen mit einem Vampir, Mycroft ist immer noch aalglatt, Lestrade heult ein bisschen, und daheim in der Baker Street werden Bekenntnisse gemacht. Smut? In einem Wort: ja.

 

& A &

 

Es kostete John ein paar Sekunden das zu verarbeiten, um dann reagieren zu können. Vlad war auf dem Bett, über den zwei Löchern in der Kehle von Polizei Boy gelehnt. Sein Mund offenbarte unnatürlich lange Schneidezähne, von denen Blut tropfte. Für einen Moment hatte John ein befremdendes Gefühl, als ob er in einem Film gelandet wäre, oder das Sherlock irgendeinen ausgeklügelten Plan ausführte.  
Dann sprang Sherlock vor Vlad, und versuchte ihn von seinem Opfer wegzuziehen. John konnte sehen, was Sherlock im Begriff war zu tun - Vlad bei der Schulter zu packen, ihn umzudrehen um ihn dann, zu Boden zu werfen - aber es funktionierte nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Denn im gleichen Atemzug hatte Vlad Sherlock ruckartig von den Füßen gezogen, hochgerissen und über das Bett geschleudert, so vehement, das Sherlock auf der anderen Seite wieder raus fiel. Die Gewalt gegen Sherlock brachte John, genau als Vlad auf seine Füße sprang, in die Gänge. Die zwei standen sich in einer gebückten Kampfstellung, am Ende des Bettes gegenüber, und schauten sich an.

Da war ein mörderhafter Ausdruck in Vlad´s Augen, der John sagte, dass es ihm diesmal ernst sei. Aber Vlad hatte keine Waffe, und John war aufgepuscht durch das Adrenalin, das hochwillkommen durch seine Adern rauschte. Er sprach durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Komm schon, du Blut-saugender Bastard“.  
Und Vlad kam, ging auf ihn los. Sein Oberkörper war entblößt, aber er hatte eine leichte schwarze Hose an. Blitzschnell tauchte John unter seinem, nach ihm zielenden Arm durch und wich ihm aus. Er packte mit einer Hand den Hosenbund an der Rückseite von Vlad und riss heftig daran, verursachte, das Vlad zurück stolperte. John versetzte ihm einen heftigen linken Haken, auf die Nase - bam! Und bevor sich Vlad von diesem Schlag erholen konnte, noch einen, bam! Und dann nocheinmal, mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte - bam!

 Sie hörten und fühlten beide das knacken der Knochen, und dann eruptierte aus Vlad´s Nase ein dunkelroter Blutstrom. John fühlte sich deswegen seltsam zufriedengestellt, vor allem, weil ihm das vorher nicht gelungen war. Allerdings stoppte das Vlad in keinsterlei Weise. Er brüllte vor Wut und packte einen Stuhl, schleuderte ihn auf John. John wehrte ihn zwar mit mit einem empor gerissenen Arm ab, allerdings traf er seinen Ellenbogen und verursachte einen explodierenden Schmerz. Dann stemmte Vlad einen ziemlich schwer aussehenden Tisch, den er irgendwie schaffte, ihn komplett über seinen Kopf zu heben, um ihn dann in John´s Richtung zu schwingen.

John wich dieser aussergewöhnlichen Rakete zwar aus, aber nur knapp, und der Tisch segelte durchs Zimmer, bevor er zu Boden krachte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam John mit, dass er Sherlock, der versuchte wieder in den Kampf einzugreifen, nur knapp verfehlte. Eine von neuen aufwallende Woge der Wut, ließ John vorwärts laufen um sich gegen Vlad´s Beine zu werfen, ihn dabei zu Boden reißend. Er hörte Sherlock sagen: „John, halt ihn fest!“

Und lieber Gott, John versuchte es, aber der Verdächtige wehrte sich wie eine Wildkatze. Vlad entschlüpfte seinem Griff, als ob er mit irgend etwas eingeölt wäre, und das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass der größere Mann seinen Winkel nutzte, um John beim Hemd zu packen und ihn von einer Seite seines Körpers, zur anderen zu schleudern, und um John´s Kopf, dann heftig gegen die Wand zu knallen. John spürte noch den Aufprall, doch er war schon bewusstlos, bevor er konkrete Schmerzen bemerken konnte.

Da war ein dumpfes Pochen am Hinterkopf, als John begann sich zur Bewusstseinsoberfläche zurück zu kämpfen, und ein besorgniserregendes Geräusch in seinem Ohr. Es war das Geräusch - erstickt, keuchend - eines Mannes, der gewürgt wurde. Die Stimme alarmierte einen tief verwurzelten Instinkt in ihm, und er kämpfte darum, die Augen zu öffnen, und um die Dunkelheit abzuschütteln, die ihn wieder nach unten ziehen wollte.

Als sich seine Vision klärte, sah er, dass seine instinktive Panik berechtigt war. Gegenüber von ihm presste Vlad Sherlock gegen die Wand, die Hände an seiner Kehle, und war dabei ihn langsam zu erwürgen. Sherlock´s Gesicht war dunkelrot, und seine Augäpfel begannen schon sich aus den Augenhöhlen hervorzuwölben. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht länger als eine Minute. John´s Bauch verkrampfte sich, mit blinder Wut und vor Horror. Er schaute sich verzweifelt nach einer Waffe um, irgendetwas, den Stuhl, die Vase … und sah sein Requisitenschwert. Es war irgendwann, während seines Kampfes mit Vlad zu Boden gefallen, der dünne Plastikgürtel abgerrissen. Er packte es, und zog es aus der Hülle. Es hatte einen Griff, und Masse, auch wenn es nicht echt war. Sich so leise wie möglich bewegend, schlich er sich an Vlad heran, schwang das Schwert wie eine Axt, und schmetterte die flache Seite der Klinge gegen Vlad´s Hinterkopf. Stirb, du Bastard! Das Holz erzeugte bei dem Zusammenprall ein abscheuliches Geräusch.

Vlad grunzte, und ließ Sherlock los. Der Detektiv fiel auf seine Hände und Knie, keuchend und nach Luft schnappend.  
John wollte zu Sherlock laufen, um ihn wegen mutmaßlichen Verletzungen zu untersuchen, aber Vlad war immer noch auf seinen Füßen. Er wandte sich John zu, mit einem Ausdruck reinster Wut, öffnete seinen Mund and brüllte. Der verursachte Effekt war wie in einem tiefen, primären Alptraum - diese langen Reißzähne, sein Gesicht und seine Brust mit Blut verschmiert und seine Hände erhoben und wie Klauen gespreizt.  
Und John, nun ja, John tat, was wahrscheinlich jeder trainierte Soldat getan haben würde, oder wenigstens jemand mit einer Vorliebe für Gruselfilme und einem besessenen, zwanghaften Beschützerinstinkt für einen verwundeten Freund zu seinen Füßen. John hob das Schwert über seinen Kopf, mit beiden Händen, und stieß es in die Brust des Vampir´s. Das hölzerne Schwert durchbrach Vlad´s Brustkorb und durchbohrte sein Herz. Für einen Moment standen beide, John und Vlad bewegungslos da, John´s Hand noch am Griff des Schwertes, und Vlad auf seinen Brustkorb blickend, wie betäubt, als Blut aus der Wunde pulsierte. Dann verdrehte Vlad seine Augen, und er fiel zu Boden.

 

„Sherlock! Sherlock, bist du in Ordnung?“ John rannt zu ihm. Sherlock´s Gesicht hatte fast wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen. Er atmete heftig, aber ohne besorgniserregende, keuchende Geräusche.  
Er starrte auf Vlad. „John, du hast ihn umgebracht.“  
„Ja, das hoffe ich, verdammt noch mal!“, sagte John mit einigen Zweifeln. Er schaute nervös auf den Vampir, fast schon erwartend, dass er sich wieder erheben würde.  
„Du hast ein Bühnenschwert in sein Herz versenkt“, sagte Sherlock leicht ungläubig.  
„Das schien mir die beste Option in dem Moment. Er war dabei uns beiden Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen.“ John´s Hände waren an Sherlock´s Kopf, untersuchten ihn auf mögliche Verletzungen, bewegten sich entlang der Arme nach unten. Sherlock schüttelte ihn ungeduldig ab. 

„Was ist mit dir? Du warst bewusstlos. Dein Kopf - “  
„Immer noch felsenfest“, sagte John, während er mit einer Hand über seinen Hinterkopf tastete. Es war kein Blut da.  
„Du hast keine Gehirnerschütterung?“, drängte Sherlock, kontrollierte John´s Pupillen.  
John zwinkerte. „Nein, keine Doppelbilder. Mein Gehirn ist so klar wie immer, wenn man diese verrückten Stunts mit dir durchzieht. Mir geht´s gut.“  
Sherlock´s Mundwinkel wanderte noch oben, wenn auch nur leicht. Er nickte. „Fang damit an das Opfer zu untersuchen. Ich muss Lestrade informieren, und wir brauchen soviel entlastende Zeugenaussagen wie wir bekommen können.“ Zu sich selber murmelte er: „Ich kann es nicht erwarten diesmal sein Gesicht zusehen.“

 

John fühlte sich etwas schuldig, darüber, dass er gar nicht mehr an Police Boy gedacht hatte. Er ging zum Bett, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber seine Atmung war normal und sein Puls kräftig. John tätschelte seine Wangen, versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, nur um mit einem lauten Schnarchen belohnt zu werden. Ein abermaliger Blick auf den ermordeten Körper, der am Boden lag, ließ John annehmen, dass es wahrscheinlich besser für Police Boy war, wenn er noch etwas bewusstlos blieb.

Sherlock kauerte neben dem Körper. „John, komm mal her!“  
Sherlock hob Vlad´s Lippe an, entblößte dessen Schneidezähne. Sie waren tatsächlich außergewöhnlich lang, und ziemlich scharf ausschauend. „Er hatte nicht solche Zähne, früher heute Abend, als er mit mir zusammen war.“  
„Ähm … vielleicht konnten sie auf Befehl wachsen?“  
Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte, ich weiß, dass du unmöglich so dumm sein kannst, und reichte John sein Vergrößerungsglas. „Bevor du dich zu sehr von Schauermärchen hinreissen lässt, hier, schau selber.“

John nahm die Lupe und beugte sich über den Körper. Da war ein Saum, oben an den tödlich ausschauenden Zähnen. John runzelte die Stirn, „Sie sind gefakt?“  
„Er muss sie eingesetzt haben, nachdem das Opfer den Wein getrunken hat“, überlegte Sherlock aufgeregt. Er begann im herausgezogenen Schubladen der Kommode herumzuwühlen, und zog eine Flasche heraus. „Aha!“ Es war eine Flasche mit einem für Zähne geeigneten Klebstoff.

„Was ist mit seinen Superkräften?“, fragte John.  
„Schau dir seine Pupillen an“, sagte Sherlock, als er anfing Vlad´s abgelegte Kleiderstücke zu durchsuchen.  
John schaute. Die Pupillen hatten die braune Iris in beiden Augen fast verdrängt. „Die Pupillen sind erweitert“, sagte John.  
Sherlock hielt ein dickes Päckchen mit weißen Pulver in der Hand. Er öffnete es und schnüffelte daran, befeuchtete seinen kleinen Finger und tauchte ihn in das Pulver, schmeckte.  
„Sherlock, das ist nicht sicher!“ 

Sherlock ignorierte ihn. „PCP mit Kokain verschnitten“, sagte er lapidar, die Tüte wieder verschließend.  
John starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Schwert, das aus Vlad´s Brust ragte.  
„Du denkst, dass ihn der Holzanteil tötete“, sagte Sherlock, „allerdings, ein hölzernes Schwert in irgendjemandens Herz gerammt, würde für jeden eine Herausforderung sein, um das zu überleben.“  
„Ja, ist schon gut“, schnappte John, sich mehr als ein bisschen dumm vorkommend. Er fühlte sich auch über die abstoßende Art schuldig, in der er ihren, sehr wohl sterblichen, Verdächtigen erledigt hatte.  
„Also war er doch kein echter Vampir.“ 

 

Sherlock hockte sich neben John und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, sein Gesichtsausdruck eindringlich. „Doch er war, John. Er ermordete mindestens vier Männer, soweit wir wissen, und wahrscheinlich sogar mehr. Er würde auch diesen Mann hier ermordet haben“, er nickte Richtung des Bettes, „und er würde weitergemordet haben, wenn du ihn nicht gestoppt hättest.“  
Die Worte entzündeten ein Licht in John´s Brust, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es lag nicht nur an mir, Sherlock. Du hast ihn zuerst on-line ausfindig gemacht.“  
„Ja, aber du hast ihn gestoppt.“  
Für einen Moment schauten sie sich gegenseitig nur an. Sie sprachen nicht, aber was sie dachten, war ihnen beiden klar - dass das ihr Leben ist, das es Bedeutung und Wert hatte, auch im Angesicht der konstanten Gefahr, und dass sie sich gegenseitig halfen und unterstützten in einer Weise, die, wenn sie sie zusammenfassend sahen, sie besser machte, als einzelne (Teil) Aspekte es erkennen ließen. 

   
Sherlock´s Gesicht sah plötzlich entschlossen und distanziert aus. „Du wartest hier auf Lestrade. Ich versuche Mycroft zu finden. So sehr ich es auch verabscheue es zugeben zu müssen, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass wir ihn diesmal brauchen.“  
John wusste welches Opfer Sherlock brachte. Er würde Mycroft niemals um Hilfe bitten - ausgenommen um John zu helfen, der gerade einen Mann mit einem Schwert ermordet hatte. John lächelte ihn dankbar an, „Ja, das ist ein ganz schönes Schlamassel, eh?“ 

Als es etwas später an der Tür klopfte, war John bereit. „Es ist klar“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, „der Verdächtige ist ausgeschaltet … .“  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Lestrade trat mit dem kurzen, rot-gesichtigen Manager des Hotels und zwei uniformierten Polizisten ein. „Um Himmels Willen!“, sagte der Manager, nachdem er einen Blick auf das blutige Spektakel auf dem Boden geworfen hatte. Er schlug eine Hand über seinen Mund und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.  
Lestrade starrte auf den Körper, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt noch mal, John.“, er begann sorgenvoll eine Hand über sein Gesicht zu reiben, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, das es mit Fell bedeckt war.  
„Werwolf?“, fragte John, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand.  
„Ich war auf einer Party“, murrte Lestrade, „und wer bist du, Dread Pirate Roberts?“  
„Scarlet Pimpernel. Sherlock hat es ausgesucht.“

„Aha. Na gut, die wichtigen Teile sind geklärt“, sagte Lestrade ironisch, „vielleicht würdest du erklären warum dein Schwert aus dem Brustkorb eines toten Mannes ragt? Sherlock schrieb, dass er den sogenannten Vampir-Mörder erwischt hat. Ist er das?“  
John zog eine Grimasse, „Das ist er. Er war ein kräftiger Kerl. Er schlug mich k o für einen Moment und war dabei Sherlock zu strangulieren. Ich hatte keine Chance, Greg.“  
Lestrade seufzte. „Und weiter.“  
„Sherlock versuchte ihn zu überführen während er … das Blut sammelte. Wir versteckten uns unter dem Bett, und er brachte diesen Kerl da mit rauf.“ John deutete zu Police Boy, der ungestört vor sich hin schnarchte, wie Dornröschen auf dem Bett liegend. „Und als wir hörten, dass er, nun ja, das Blut entnahm, sprangen wir raus und versuchten ihn zu packen. Er saugte es aus dem Hals von diesem Kerl. Und als er uns sah, begann er wie ein Besessener zu kämpfen. Offenbar war er auf einem Trip, ausgelöst von einer Mischung PCP mit Kokain. Sherlock fand es in seinem Mantel.“

Lestrade seufzte erneut. „Das wird ja immer besser, nicht wahr? Was ist mit dem Opfer? Brauchen wir Sanitäter?“  
„Er ist in Ordnung, ich habe ihn untersucht. Der Mörder hat etwas in seinen Wein getan. Ich würde sagen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Schlaftabletten handelt, aber nicht genug, um lebensbedrohlich zu sein. Er hat ein bisschen Blut verloren. So, dass eine Krankenhauseinweisung zur Beobachtung keine schlechte Idee ist. Das, und eine ziemlich umfangreiche Tollwutimpfung.“  
„Und wie -“  
Genau in diesem Moment traf Sherlock, mit Mycroft im Schlepptau, ein. „Ah, Lestrade.“  
Lestrade riss in fassungsloser Ungläubigkeit und peinlicher Berührtheit seinen Mund auf. „Sherlock, was zur Hölle hast du da an?“  
Sherlock verdrehte seine Augen. „Hast du nichts anderes um was du dich sorgen solltest, als mein Kostüm? Um den toten Serienmörder da am Boden vielleicht? Nur ein Vorschlag.“

Lestrade bedeckte seine Augen mit seiner Hand. „Lieber Gott das wird die Klatschpresse interessieren. Ich kann das Foto auf der ersten Seite schon sehen. Der Scarlet Pimpernel und ein nackter Dämon, ermordeten einen Vampir in der Halloween Nacht.“  
„Ich bin PUCK!“, protestierte Sherlock, er murmelte etwas über den traurigen Bildungsstand in England.  
„Oh, ich denke, dass wir in der Lage sein werden, wegen der Presse etwas zu unternehmen“, sagte Mycroft ohne Umschweife.  
Lestrade bemerkte letztendlich auch die riesige Echse, die mit Sherlock eingetreten war, und schaute ihn mit vollkommener Verwirrung an.  
„Mycroft Holmes. Wir haben uns schon ein-, zweimal getroffen.“ Mycroft hielt ihm seine schuppige, und mit schwarzen Nägeln besetzte Hand hin.  
„Uh … Richtig.“ Lestrade schüttelte seine Hand, während er sich auf einmal zu erinnern schien, dass er ja als Werwolf verkleidet war, denn er schaute an sich runter und errötete.

„Mein lieber Detective Inspector, bitte sind sie nicht wegen mir verlegen“, sagte Mycroft mit einer Stimme, die Butter schmelzen lassen würde, „das ist… ziemlich… alpha, nicht war?“  
Mycroft lächelte. Oder besser gesagt, er kräuselte seine echsenartigen Lippen. Dieser Anblick gab John ein Gefühl von tiefer und anhaltender Bedrohung.  
Sherlock schenkte dem allen überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er war in seinem Element. Er kauerte neben dem toten Körper und grinste, schaute für die ganze Welt wie ein gestörter und sexuell ausgereifter Schlumpf. „Lestrade, kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Warte bis ich dir die Zähne des Killers gezeigt habe!“  
 

 

& B &

 

Im Taxi, während der Heimfahrt, fanden John und Sherlock sich selbst, plötzlich alleine. Während des Adrenalinrausches des Kampfes und dann Lestrade und Mycroft, und endlosen Statements, war wenig Zeit um über die-Sache-die-unter-dem-Bett-passierte, nachzudenken. Aber jetzt, als die Londoner Nacht die beiden umhüllte, wie ein Kokon der Ungestörtheit, fühlte John diese intimen Augenblicke wie mit aller Macht zurückkommen. Beklemmung und Verlangen legten sich auf seine Brust wie ein Schraubstock.  
Sherlock schaute mit abgewandtem Gesicht aus dem Fenster. Er war in seinen Mantel gehüllt gegen die Kälte und es erschien beinahe wie irgendeine beliebige Nacht, wenn das gelegentlich ins Auto scheinende Licht von den Strassenlaternen nicht auf sein Gesicht fallen würde, wie eine liebkosende Hand, die Sicht auf einen Fantasie Charakter enthüllend, jemanden, den John nicht kannte, und machen wir uns nichts vor, niemals hoffen konnte kennenzulernen.

War es die Verkleidung, die ihm erlaubte Sherlock heute nacht zu berühren? Würde der ‘echte‘ Mann weitere Berührungen abblocken? War es eher eine praktische Sache? Eine nützliche Maßnahme, um den Fall zu lösen? Er konnte Sherlock´s Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. Wir müssen uns von unseren Erektion befreien, John, um effektiv arbeiten können. Wegen unserer augenblicklicher Reichweite zueinander, und wegen dem Untergestell dieses antiken Bettes, würden die Gesetzmäßigkeiten von Hebel und Bewegung darauf hinweisen, das die größte Effektivität der Lösung des Problems, darin liegt, gegenseitig zu masturbieren. Alles, wenn es um einen Fall geht.  
Der Sherlock in John´s Kopf war vorbehaltlos unbeteiligt. Und, verdammt, warum fühlte sich sogar das so beängstigend heiß an?

„Du musst wirklich aufhören, mein Leben so zu retten. Die Leute werden zum Reden anfangen“, sagte Sherlock, die Spannung, die sich auf dem Rücksitz aufgebaut hatte, unterbrechend. Allerdings drehte er seinen Kopf nicht um.  
„Zumal was unter dem Bett auf dem Teppich ist, wette ich, dass sie das werden“, witzelte John. 

Er sagte es im Spaß, aber plötzlich dämmerte es ihm, dass das Hotelzimmer ein Tatort war, und Lestrade und sein Team es gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen würden. Und wenn sie nicht wirklich so idiotisch sind, wie Sherlock vorgab, dass sie es wären…  
John sollte sich schämen, und ein Teil von ihm tat es auch, aber er fühlte wie sich ein Kichern entwickelte, das verlangte rausgelassen zu werden. Er schnaubte. Er spähte zu Sherlock. Sherlock´s Schultern bebten. Und dann lachten sie beide, heulten, auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis.  
„Kannst du - oh mein Gott - kannst du dir Lestrade´s Gesicht v-vorstellen, wenn der F-Forensikbericht hereinkommt?“, managte John.  
„Zwei frische Samenproben, Sir“, ahmte Sherlock in einer schlechten Imitation Anderson nach, „Sie ergänzen sich nicht mit denen des Mörder´s oder des Opfer´s. Was kann das bedeuten?“

John bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, den Kopf auf den Sitz zurückgelegt, immer noch wie verrückt kichernd. „Oh himmlische Hölle. Ich kann schon Lestrade´s Gesicht sehen, wenn er das nächste Mal vorbei kommt. Denkst du sie werden uns wegen der Proben fragen?“  
„Ich werde meinen am meisten herablassenden Blick aufsetzten, im Falle das er es tut. Obwohl du zum Grinsen neigst, du wirst es vorher verraten.“  
„Werde ich nicht!“, protestierte John.  
Sherlock warf ihm einen kurzen Blick, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, zu.  
„Ein leichte Grinsen, ist möglich, yeah“, räumte John ein.  
„Gut, das sollte die Meinungsumfrage bei Scotland Yard lösen“, sagte Sherlock, in sich hineinlachend.  
„Was für eine Umfrage?“

„Du und ich, und wann wir vögeln. Ich glaube Sergeant Hansom gewann gerade einen hübschen Preis.“  
„Was?“, fragte John ungläubig, „willst du mich verarschen?“  
„Oh, nein. Die Wettliste liegt auf der zum Fenster zeigenden Seite von Dimmock´s Schreibtisch in einem gelben Ordner, der mit ‘Weihnachtsfeier‘ beschriftet ist.“  
John dachte darüber einen Moment nach, darüber, wie viele Leute erwartete, dass sie ein Paar werden würden, einschließlich sein, am meisten, hoffendes ich, und plötzlich war die Atmosphäre im Taxi nicht mehr so lustig.  
 

In der Wohnung sagte John, als sie die Mäntel auszogen  
„Also - Ich muss dich untersuchen. Badezimmer, bitte.“  
„Unnötig.“  
Sherlock, du bist fast umgebracht worden. Ich muss mir deinen Hals anschauen, um einen möglicherweise bleibenden Schaden auszuschließen. Vorher mache ich uns beiden eine Tasse Tee, und wir treffen uns dann im Badezimmer.“

Überraschenderweise argumentierte Sherlock nicht weiter. John beschäftigte sich selber mit der Zubereitung des Tee´s, aber weder sein Körper noch sein Geist waren entspannt. Er spürte immer noch das Adrenalin, von dem Kampf und dem Sieg, das seinen Körper durchflutete. Und, dann war da noch etwas Warmes und Besorgtes, das sich in der Tiefe seines Bauch ausdehnte. Als er noch unter diesem Bett war, wollte er möglichst sofort daheim sein, wo er Sherlock in einem richtigen Bett nehmen konnte, ihn für Stunden küssen konnte, ihn überall berühren konnte, ihn schmecken, ihn bedecken. Und nun waren sie hier, alleine, und er wusste nicht, ob irgendetwas von dem jemals passieren würde, oder wie sie von ihrer normalen Routine zu so etwas tiefgreifend neuem ……  
Der Tee war fertig. Er überlegte für einen Moment, irgendetwas komfortableres anzuziehen und zögerte. Letztendlich, entfernte er vorsichtig seinen Umhang und ließ ihn am Küchentisch liegen.  
 

Sherlock saß ruhig auf dem geschlossenem Toilettensitzdeckel, wartend. Er schien ein bisschen angespannt und unnatürlich ruhig. John reichte ihm seine Tasse. Er beobachtete besorgt, als Sherlock einen Schluck trank.  
„Tut irgendetwas weh beim Schlucken?“  
„Nein.“  
„Deine Stimme klingt normal.“  
„Ich sagte schon, dass mir nichts fehlt. Wirklich John!“  
„Hm“, ignorierte John die Gereiztheit, welche sich sowieso ungeeignet anhörte, offen gesagt. Er umfasste Sherlock´s Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf zärtlich hin und her, damit er seinen Hals anschauen zu können. Die blaue Farbe war zwar etwas verschmiert, bedeckte die Haut aber immer noch größenteils. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du die Farbe abwaschen würdest, dann könnte ich die Hämatome besser sehen. Was dagegen?“

Er schaute Sherlock in die Augen, und zum ersten Mal, seit dem sie das Hotel verließen schaute dieser zurück und hielt den Blick. Für einen Augenblick waren sie gefangen in den Blicken des anderen. John konnte fühlen, wie er darauf reagierte, ein inakzeptables Verhalten in seiner Rolle als Arzt. Er ließ Sherlock´s Kinn los und wandte sich dem Waschbecken zu. Sherlock protestierte nicht, deshalb machte John weiter.  
Er ließ das Wasser zum Warmwerden laufen, bevor er ein Handtuch befeuchtete, Seife darauf verteilte. Sherlock sagte gar nichts. Aber John konnte seine Augen an ihm fühlen, an seinem Rücken. Verlegen wünschte er sich, dass er den Umhang anbehalten hätte, und dann dachte er, fuck it, und presste seine Oberschenkel ein bisschen zusammen.  
Er drehte sich um, das Handtuch in einer Hand, mit der anderen umfasste er Sherlock´s Kiefer behutsam, und bog seinen Kopf ein bisschen zurück, so, als ob er ihn rasieren wollte.

„Sag mir, wenn es weh tut.“ Er begann die Farbe vorsichtig wegzurubbeln. Es waren schon dunkle Verfärbungen zu sehen, und als er vorsichtig weiter schrubbte, verwandelte sich das aufgesprühte Blau in blasse Haut, jetzt pink vom Rubbeln, und in violettes Blau von blutunterlaufener Haut. John fluchte. „Christ. Diese Prellungen werden dich wie in einem Halloween Kostüm aussehen lassen für die nächsten Wochen.“  
Nachdem er mit einer Seite fertig war, konnte er die fast perfekt abgebildeten Fingerabdrücke einer Hand sehen. Er fühlte Ärger in seinem Bauch wühlen und noch etwas - Angst. Wenn er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre Vlad aufzuhalten… Wenn er nur noch eine Minute länger k o gewesen wäre.  
„Er ist tot“, sagte Sherlock, John´s Gedanken lesend, „und mir geht es gut.“  
John schaute in seine Augen, hörte zwar seine Worte, fühlte sich aber trotzdem noch ziemlich aufgebracht. Er zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren, berührte die Prellungen vorsichtig. „Irgend ein scharfer Schmerz? Irgendwo tiefer? Bist du sicher, dass es beim Schlucken nicht schmerzt?“ 

Sherlock schaute ihn fest an. „Es sind nur oberflächliche Prellungen,“ Er zögerte. „Sein Griff war seltsam. Ich glaube er wollte dass ich ohnmächtig werde wegen Sauerstoffmangel, aber er versuchte ganz speziell meinen Hals nicht zu Schädigen. Vielleicht ruiniert es den Geschmack.“  
„Nett. Reizend. Da fühle ich mich doch gleich soviel besser.“ John begann die andere Seite von Sherlock´s (langen, begehrenswerten) Hals zu schrubben. Das Muster der blauen Flecke war fast identisch.  
Sherlock schob sich auf dem Sitz nach vorne. Es war nur ein Bruchteil, und brachte sie nicht wirklich sehr viel näher, aber der bloße Gedanke daran, dass er sich auf John zubewegt hatte, als ob sein Körper es herbeisehnen würde, ließ John sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst werden, dass er über Sherlock lehnte, seine Hände an Sherlock´s Unterkiefer und Kehle, dass er immer noch in diesem verdammten Kostüm steckte, was bedeutete, dass er praktisch wie nackt aussah, seine Brust, sein Bauch und diese langen, langen Beine, direkt hier vor seiner Nase. 

John schluckte, hart, wegen der Woge der Lust, die ihn durchrauschte. Jesus, er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er zum letzten Mal jemanden so gewollt hatte, so wie jetzt. Er machte seine Augen für einen Moment zu, kämpfte dagegen an, und dann ließ er Sherlock los und drehte sich zum Waschbecken um. Er wusch das Handtuch aus, mit heißem Wasser und rieb sinnlos gegen die blaue Farbe. Ja, jetzt hatte er einen anderen guten Grund seinem Mitbewohner den Rücken zuzukehren.  
„Vorerst schaust du ganz in Ordnung aus.“ John`s Stimme klang rau. Er räusperte sich. „Wir werden es ein paar Tage im Auge behalten müssen. Wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer werden, lass es mich wissen.“  
Es kam keine Antwort. John drehte den Wasserhahn ab, blieb aber mit gesenkten Kopf, gegen das Waschbecken gelehnt stehen. Er wollte sein Gesicht nicht im Spiegel ansehen müssen, oder Sherlock die Chance geben seine Reaktion zu sehen, wohl wissend, dass das was er jetzt fühlte, sich eindeutig in seinem Gesicht spiegeln würde.

„Du hast deinen Umhang abgelegt“, sagte Sherlock. Seine Stimme klang verhalten.  
John drehte sich nicht um. Allerdings lächelte er ein bisschen, ein schiefes, ironisches Lächeln wegen seiner eigenen Torheit. „Auf Empfehlung einer Katze.“  
„Oh?“  
„Sie erzählte mir, dass mein Hintern bemerkenswert verlockend aussieht in dieser Kniehose.“ John versuchte es wie einen Witz klingen zu lassen.  
„Hm“, kam die neutrale Erwiderung.  
Und jetzt wollte sich John wirklich umdrehen und das Bad verlassen, fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, aber seine Erektion, war deutlich sichtbar, und sich nicht umdrehen zu müssen, war die weniger demütigende der zwei Möglichkeiten. Er atmete tief durch und machte die Augen zu. Er dachte an Eisregen und Schnee, mehr und mehr Schnee. „Zieh dein Hemd aus“, sagte Sherlock. Es war eine Anweisung, nicht ganz ein Befehl, die Stimme leise und flach. Aber John hörte das kaum vernehmbare Schwanken darin, und er verspannte sich, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre.  
Der Wasserhahn tropfte in der Stille.

„Warum?“, fragte John, versuchte sich zu besinnen, ob es irgend einen Moment gegeben hatte an dem Sherlock gedacht haben könnte, das sein Rücken verletzt worden wäre.  
„Ich … würde dich gerne in dieser Hose, ohne dem Hemd sehen“, sagte Sherlock, „wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“  
John fühlte, wie er noch härter wurde, und so etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Brust zu schwelen begann. Gott, ja. Er knöpfte seine Manschetten auf, zog das weiße, zerknitterte Hemd über seinen Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er legte seine Hände wieder aufs Waschbecken, umfasste es mit festen Griff.

Er konnte Sherlock´s Augen an ihm fühlen, diese unerbittlichen, alles sehenden Augen auf der Muskulatur seiner Schultern, seines Rückens, an seinem Hintern unter dem enganliegenden Material der Hose, seinen Oberschenkeln, seinen Stiefeln. Er wünschte sich, dass das Licht im Badezimmer nicht ganz so grell wäre. Er wünschte sich, dass er zehn Jahre jünger wäre. Er wünschte sich, verdammt noch mal, zu wissen, was in Sherlock´s Kopf vorging. Das musste sexuell sein, nicht war? Hatte es zu sein.  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, es nicht mehr länger aushaltend, als Sherlock zu sprechen anfing.

„Nicht bewegen, John. Ich möchte…“ Sherlock zögerte für einen längeren Augenblick. „Darf ich dich anfassen?“  
„Ja“, sagte John im gleichem Atemzug, nickte mit dem Kopf zur Verdeutlichung. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, befahl sich selbst, nicht zu stöhnen, oder in seiner Hose zu kommen wie ein Teenager bei der ersten Berührung, weil nämlich, lieber Gott, er so verdammt angeturnt war.  
Er hörte Sherlock aufstehen und fühlte dann wie die Spitzen seiner Finger, vorsichtig und bebend vor Verlangen, die Linie seiner Schulter, seiner Narbe, verfolgten.

John schüttelte seinen Kopf fast unmerklich, nicht als ‘Nein‘, aber in Abwehr des bittersüßen Schmerzes, den diese Berührung ihm gab. Sherlock schien zu verstehen. Seine Finger bewegten sich von der Narbe weg, und bewegten sich nun der Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten, holperten langsam über die hervorstehenden Wirbelsäulenfortsätze, langsam und unaufdringlich. Die zweite Hand kam dazu, verfolgte seinen Bizeps um dann, der Seite entlang, über seine Rippen zu gleiten.

John bog seinen Rücken durch, biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten.  
„Die schwarze Katze hat einen Punkt“, sagte Sherlock. Seine rauer werdende Stimme kam von höchstens dreißig Zentimeter hinter John, oder so. John beugte seinen Rücken noch ein bisschen weiter zu ihm. Er wollte sich so gerne zurückpressen, Kontakt mit Sherlock´s Brust machen, aber das würde bedeuten, dass er die Hände verdrängen würde, und die Hände, oh, die waren auch ganz reizend.

Sherlock verlagerte seinen Körper etwas weiter nach hinten, und nun verfolgte eine Hand imaginäre Muster am unteren Ende von John´s Wirbelsäule, genau über dem Bund der Kniehose. Die andere … bewegte sich weiter entlang seiner Seite und über seine Hüfte, über den Stoff, die Fingerspitzen rieben jetzt fester, streichelten diese Seite seiner Hüfte, drängten sich dagegen, bevor sie sich weiter nach unten bewegten, entlang der Kurve seiner Pobacken rieben, leicht zusammenquetschten.

„Fuck“, sagte John atemlos. Die Augen immer noch fest zusammen gekniffen. Sein Glied pulsierte, und er dachte, dass es unmöglich noch härter werden konnte. Die Tatsache, dass es Sherlock war, Sherlock der ihn berührte, Verlangen und Bedürfnis seine Finger hungrig und verwegen machte… Es war beinahe mehr als John aushalten konnte.  
„Ich wollte dich schon so lange so wie jetzt anfassen.“ Sherlock´s Stimme war tief und rau.  
„Du wolltest?“  
„Seit der Nacht in der du den Taxifahrer erschossen hast. Aber dann kam Sarah, und du warst so klarersichtlich nicht interessiert. Bis jetzt. Was änderte deine Einstellung?“  
„Ich wachte auf“, sagte John einfach.

 

Und mit dieser Aussage drehte er sich um, ließ seine Hände über Sherlock´s Brust, zu seinen Schultern gleiten, und zog ihn in einen Kuss.  
Es war nicht keusch, nicht von der ersten Sekunde der Berührung. Es war feucht und tief und absolut sexuell. John ließ seine Zunge entlang Sherlock´s Zunge gleiten, saugte an seiner üppigen Unterlippe. Sherlock stöhnte, und presste sich an John, Brust an Brust. John konnte Sherlock heiß und hart an seinem Bauch fühlen, und er presste sich noch enger dagegen. Alles was er denken konnte, war, bitte lieber Gott lass, dass das nicht aufhört. Sherlock zitterte, er zitterte verdammt heftig, und er war so … sehr, sehr hart. Da war etwas, in der zögernden Art der Bewegungen seiner Zunge, in der Weise, in der seine Finger John´s Hüfte gepackt hatten, das sowohl von Unerfahrenheit als auch von intensivem Verlangen sprach.

Die Vorstellung, das Sherlock das wollte, ihn wollte, schon seit so langer Zeit, veranlasste, dass John´s eigenes Verlangen und Begehren zu einem fast nicht mehr aushaltbaren Grad anstieg. Und dann hatte Sherlock auf einmal beide Hände unter seinem Arsch, und hob ihn hoch, auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Normalerweise hätte John wegen dem protestiert, aber momentan war es ihm wirklich schnuppe. Er spreizte seine Beine, und Sherlock presste sich dazwischen. Ihre Leisten trafen aufeinander, aber da war was nicht ganz richtig. John war in der rechten Innenseite seiner Kniehose verfangen, und er schob eine Hand hinein, um sich selbst zu arrangieren, und dann waren sie perfekt verbunden und rieben und stießen, durch zwei Stofflagen getrennt, aneinander. Sherlock´s Penis war so fest wie ein Stahlrohr, und er stieß mittlerweile schon unkontrolliert zu, seine Oberschenkel vibrierten.

Sherlock´s eifriger Mund auf seinem, sein Schwanz verlangend gegen seinem - das war wie im Himmel. Es war mehr als genug, um sie beide zur Erlösung zu bringen, und das ziemlich schnell. Aber John hatte nicht vor sich damit zufrieden zu geben, nicht jetzt, wenn er Sherlock praktisch bar unter seinen Händen hatte.  
John legte beide Hände an Sherlock´s Taille und drängte ihn zurück. Sherlock protestierte mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, und versuchte wieder an seinen vorher eingenommenen Platz zu kommen.  
„Ich will dich im Bett“, sagte John bestimmt, „und verdammt, jetzt sofort.“  
Sherlock´s Augen glänzten vor Verlangen, aber er gehorchte prompt, sein durchsichtiges Leibchen im Gehen entfernend und gleichzeitig an den Bändern seiner Shorts ziehend. Und als er ein paar Sekunden später im Bett landete, war er schon nackt, während John direkt hinter ihm, noch mit seinen Stiefeln und dieser Hose (danke lieber Gott) kämpfte, von einem Bein zum anderen hüpfend.

„John“, sagte Sherlock, nach ihm greifend.  
„Zur Hölle, ja“, sagte John, auf allen vieren über ihn kletternd.  
Er küsste Sherlock wieder, nicht in der Lage genug von diesem Mund zu bekommen. Sherlock war jetzt souveräner und wurde gieriger, saugte an John´s Zunge, wirbelte und drehte seine eigene, regte John´s Vorstellung durch alle Arten von aufreizenden, obszönen Bildern an.  
Sherlock zog ihn runter, legte die Arme über seinen Taille, aber John hielt zurück, weil er wusste, dass es dann schnell vorbei wäre, wenn er mit seinem Penis Sherlock jetzt berühren würde.  
„Sag mir … sag mir, dass du das schon früher mal getan hast“, keuchte John, seinen Mund von Sherlock´s Mund lösend.  
„Offensichtlich.“

„Wann?“, fragte John, mit ruhiger Beharrlichkeit, obwohl er sich alles andere als ruhig fühlte.  
„Uni“, antwortete Sherlock, entlang John´s Kiefer küssend und sehr hart versuchend seinen Mund wieder zurück zu ihren Kuss zu ziehen.  
John war erleichtert, das Sherlock keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber er spürte die eifrige Unerfahrenheit des Mannes in jeder Berührung. Es war enorm erregend, aber es veranlasste John auch behutsam vorzugehen.  
„John, um Gottes willen, komm endlich runter zu mir“, sagte Sherlock ungeduldig, resolut sein Becken aufwärtsstoßend, und noch entschlossener versuchend John auf ihn zu ziehen.  
„Wenn ich wieder zum Kopulieren anfange, kann es sein, das ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann“, sagte John, sich mit Armen und Oberschenkel dagegenspreizend, dem Zerren somit Widerstand entgegensetzend. Er platzierte sehr vorsichtige Küsse an Sherlock´s gequetschtem Hals. 

Sherlock knurrte verärgert. „Das nennt man Reibung. Problem?“  
John lachte. „Nur damit, dass ich nie wieder die Chance haben werde dich zu lieben, wenn du blau angemalten bist. Ich möchte es genießen.“  
John´s Worte schienen irgendetwas in Sherlock auszulösen. Es schien so, als ob er davonschmelzen würde. Seine Ungeduld verflüchtigte sich, und ein schwerverletzter Ausdruck zeigte sich in seinem Blick.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte John besorgt.  
Sherlock schaute zur Seite. „Ich möchte das. Sogar ziemlich dringend. Aber … ich will dich nicht als Freund verlieren. Das könnte ich nicht.“  
John senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, die Vertiefung am Ende seiner Kehle. „Niemals“, sagte er.

„Morgen wirst du es bedauern. Wenn ich nicht mehr blau angemalten bin. Seit wann hast du, nebenbei bemerkt, eigentlich so eine Vorliebe für blau?“  
John giggelte. „Es hat doch nichts damit zu tun, das du blau bist, du Spinner. Du warst praktisch nackt in deinem Kostüm. Das blau machte es … zu einer höchst dekorativen Art der Nacktheit.“ Er küsste Sherlock´s Brust und leckte an einer Brustwarze, veranlasste Sherlock sich mit einem Zischen durchzustrecken und seinen Rücken vom Bett abzuheben. 

„Entschuldige mich, wenn ich dich nicht beim Wort nehme“, sagte Sherlock, heftig atmend, „aber ich denke, dass das eine Studie in Blau erfordert.“  
„Wenn das beinhaltet, dass es mich wiederholt leidenschaftlich erregt, bin ich dabei.“ John biss leicht in die andere Brustwarze, und küsste sich dann Sherlock´s Bauch entlang nach unten. Er konnte jedoch immer noch die Anspannung und Verletzlichkeit in Sherlock´s Körper spüren.

John unterbrach widerwillig seinen südwärts führenden Pfad und bewegte sich wieder nach oben, um Sherlock auf den Mund zu küssen. Unter den Zuwendungen seiner Zunge fühlte er, wie sich Sherlock´s Hunger erholte, und als er dieses Mal anzog, gab John nach, legte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn. Die Kompaktheit und Wärme von Sherlock´s Körper fühlte sich besser an, als er sich das jemals vorgestellt hatte, aber er widerstand dem Wunsch zu reiben. Das war jetzt zu wichtig. Er hielt Sherlock´s Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog ihn nach oben, so dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du es verpasst hast, aber ich hatte meine Identitätskrise bezüglich meiner Sexualität schon vor ein paar Monaten, und als ich es dann realisierte, wollte ich dich so wie Sauerstoff. Und es geht mir seitdem immer noch so.“  
„Ich habe es nicht übersehen“, sagte Sherlock, ein kleine Falte über der Nasenwurzel, „ich war nur nicht sicher … ob deine Schlussfolgerung wirklich so solid ist.“  
Jetzt presste John nach unten, stieß seinen Schwanz energisch, gegen Sherlock´s Becken. „Für mich fühlt sich das ziemlich solid an“, sagte er mit einem Keuchen, „verdammt, darauf könntest du ein Kongresszentrum bauen.“

„John“, beschwerte sich Sherlock verschnupft, allerdings glitten seine Hände gleichzeitig zu John´s Po um ihn noch näher zu ziehen, und er wölbte sein Becken nach oben, um sich gegen John´s Bauch zu pressen.  
John war sich plötzlich sehr, sehr bewusst, wo er war, und wessen total nackter Körper gegen ihn gepresst war, seines eigenen Begehren und dem von Sherlock, heiß und unbestreitbar an der leichten Nachgiebigkeit seines Bauches spürbar. Er stöhnte, und küsste Sherlock tief und unanständig. Sherlock wand sich unter ihm, brachte sie damit noch näher. Er fühlte die Spitze von Sherlock´s Penis vor und zurück reiben, genau unter dem Kopf von seinem Penis, an dieser oh-so-empfindlichen-Stelle, die ihn schon immer verrückt gemacht hatte. Oh, gute verdammt Nacht. 

John unterbrach den Kuss mit einem Keuchen. „Richtig. Reibung ist es. Und überhaupt, es ist wahrscheinlich sowieso am Besten es einfach zu halten, im Hinblick, dass ich nie zuvor mit einem Kerl zusammen war.“  
Sherlock versteifte sich. „Oh. Das ist zuviel für dich. Das Gefühl meines … diese Position. Du könntest dich zurücklegen und ich könnte -“  
John hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Nein“, sagte er bestimmt, „nein. Du fühlst dich bezaubernd an, und ich habe nichts als einen tief-verwurzelten, unersättlichen Hunger auf deinen Schwanz. Tatsächlich verpfändete ich es schon früher an diesem Abend, und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du das nicht herabsetzen würdest. Nun, wenn du etwas Lotion zur Hand hättest, ich denke, dass das die Dinge in einer richtig ausserordentlichen Weise da unten gleiten lassen würde. Was meinst du?“

Sherlock´s Augen wurden daraufhin sogar noch dunkler und waren halb-geschlossen vor Lust. Sein Atem keuchte gegen John´s Hand. Seine Augen zuckten zum Nachttischchen. „Wunderbar.“ John gab Sherlock´s Mund frei und neigte seinen Körper zur Bettkante, öffnete den Schubladen und warf die Sachen die sich dort befanden solange hin und her, biss er die Tube fand.  
„Ist das die richtige?“, er wedelte sie zu Sherlock, „es sind keine fleischfressende Bakterien drin oder ähnliches?“  
„John, warum um Himmels willen sollte ich - oh.“  
John spritzte die Lotion über Sherlock´s Penis und seinen Bauch, und verteilte sie mit ärztlicher Erfahrung, das Feuer kompetent schürend. Er ließ seine eingecremte Hand über Sherlock´s Unterleib gleiten, gab seinen Schwanz eine foppende Drehung, um dann geradeaus nach unten über seine Hoden und zwischen seine Beine in einer heißen, nassen, fest massierenden Weise zu gelangen.  
„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Sherlock mit einer ehrfürchtigen Stimme.

„Warte noch“, sagte John, sich selbst eincremend. Dann warf er die Tube zur Seite und legte sich wieder hin, platzierte seinen Schwanz genau über Sherlock´s, als er sein Gewicht absenkte. „Jesus, das ist gut. Das wird nicht lange dauern“, sagte er wackelig, nach dem ersten köstlichen Stoß.  
Sherlock wimmerte und ließ seine Handfläche nach unten gleiten um John´s Arsch zu packen. Er wickelte seine langen Beine um John´s Taille, und die Neigung seines Beckens brachte ihre Hoden in Kontakt, presste seinen Schwanz noch fester gegen John´s.  
„Oh, Christ“, stöhnte John, „das ist … oh, ich mag das.“  
„Ich liege niemals daneben“, sagte Sherlock, „und jetzt küss mich.“

Und John tat es. Er versuchte es auszudehnen, hörte auf zu zustoßen, wenn die Dinge zu intensiv wurden, bewegte sich nur leicht, so leicht, denn es fühlte sich so gut an, um total aufzuhören, und dann begann er wieder mit langen, geschmeidigen Stößen. Sherlock´s Mund verließ den seinen niemals, manchmal hungrig, manchmal offen und entspannt, sich auf all die Sensationen, die sie gemeinsam erzeugten, konzentrierend. Seine Hände lagen warm auf John´s Hintern, zudrückend und versuchend John´s Stöße (natürlich) zu kontrollieren. Aber John hielt seinen eigenen Rhythmus bei, das Zusammengepresstsein, und das Stoßen und Gleiten, das spürbare Vergnügen Sherlock gegen ihn pulsierend zu spüren, genießend, guter Gott. Und dann verlagerte er sich ein bisschen auf eine Seite und konnte fühlen, wie seine Penisspitze gegen die rechte Seite von Sherlock´s stieß, und Sherlock schaute ihn an, seine Beine noch fester um John´s Taille legend. Ein überwältigendes Stöhnen kam von irgendwo tief aus seiner Brust nach oben. Ah, diesen Punkt muss ich mir merken, dachte John. Und plötzlich wollte er es, jetzt sofort. Er perfektionierte diese Position mit schnellen Stößen, nahm seine Lippen von Sherlock´s Mund, um ihn in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ich möchte dich kommen sehen“, sagte er.  
Sherlock´s Mund war offen, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, während er keuchend atmete. Dann warf er seinen Kopf zurück und gab ein langes, kehliges Stöhnen von sich. John konnte fühlen, dass Sherlock´s Penis für einen Augenblick sogar noch härter und steifer wurde, bevor er konvulsivisch zu zucken begann und sich eine heisse Woge Samenflüssigkeit zwischen ihnen ergoss.  
„John“, sagte Sherlock mit erstickter Stimme als er die Kontraktionen seines Orgasmus auskostete.  
„Fuck, du bist erstaunlich“, sagte John staunend, und stieß für ein paar weitere Sekunden zu, schnell und hart, bevor ihn sein eigener Orgasmus überwältigte. Er war so stark, dass er nach vorne sackte, sein Gesicht im Kissen neben Sherlock´s Kopf vergrabend. „Oh! Oh, Gott. Sherlock…“

 

 

&  C  &  
 

Am nächsten Morgen, John und Sherlock waren gerade frisch geduscht und saßen am Tisch und frühstückten, nebenbei die Zeitung überfliegend, als Mycroft auftauchte. Glücklicherweise war der ältere Holmes wieder zurück zu seiner menschlichen Fassade.  
„Eine Tasse Tee, Mycroft?“, fragte John, den Sportteil der Zeitung weglegend.  
„Nein, aber danke dir John“, grinste Mycroft, „spar dir deine Energie.“

John warf ihm einen Blick zu und errötete. Sherlock sagte gar nichts, scheinbar in den Todesnachrichten versunken, ein Stück Toast in der Hand.  
„Ich sehe, dass du es geschafft hast meinen Bruder zum Essen zu bringen. Gut gemacht“, kommentierte Mycroft.  
Sherlock starrte ihn an, nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Toast, und kaute.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe letzte Nacht“, sagte John, „ich nehme an, dass es an dir lag, dass ich die Nacht nicht im Gefängnis verbringen musste.“  
„Oh, an mir lag es nicht“, sagte Mycroft liebenswürdig, „obwohl ich natürlich alles getan hätte was mir möglich wäre. Ich verstand, dass du das Leben meines Bruders gerettet hast. Schon wieder. Nein, der DI scheint ziemlich vernarrt in dich zu sein.“  
Das Starren, das Sherlock ihm ein paar Minuten früher zugeworfen hatte, hatte nichts mit dem zu tun das er jetzt zeigte, es schien aus den Tiefen der Hölle zu kommen. Mycroft schaute selbstgefällig.

„Sherlock. Wie erfreulich dich weniger tiefblau zu sehen, obwohl ein Klecks Farbe immer gut an dir aussieht. Du bist einfach zu blass.“  
Sherlock knickte die Zeitung um, und fuhr fort die Nachrufe zu durchfliegen. „Dafür hat John noch ein bisschen blau an ihm. Denk gar nicht daran, dass er es dir zeigen wird.“  
„Ich habe immer noch irgendwo Farbe?“, fragte John neugierig, „ich dachte, dass ich alles abbekommen habe.“  
„Innerer rechter Oberschenkel“, sagte Sherlock, und blätterte weiter.  
„Ah, gut zu wissen.“

Mycroft räusperte sich. „Wenn du meinst, das du mich schockieren kannst, wegen der Tatsache das du intim warst, versichere ich dir, dass das nichts neues für mich ist. Tatsächlich könnte ich nicht glücklicher sein. Sherlock, verdirb es nicht.“  
Verschnupft sagte Sherlock, „solltest du das nicht zu ihm sagen? Du bist mein Bruder.“  
„In der Tat.“ Mycroft wandte sich zu dem Arzt. „John, verdirb es nicht.“ Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue. Das meine ich wirklich.  
John lächelte glücklich. „Ich habe es nicht vor.“  
„Gut. Nun zu dem tatsächlichen Grund warum ich hier bin … Ich möchte dich zu einer Weihnachtsfeier einladen.“  
„Nein“, sagte Sherlock, ohne aufzuschauen. 

„Hör mir erst zu, bitte. Es ist für einen Fall. Weißt du, während der letzten drei Jahre, ist jemand, gekleidet wie eine typische Weihnachtsfigur, am Heiligen Abend in bestimmte Häuser eingebrochen und hat die Opfer terrorisiert und ausgeraubt. Ich habe gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass diese … Person … sich zu dieser speziellen Weihnachtsfeier hingezogen fühlt. Nun -“  
Gleichzeitig ließen sowohl John als auch Sherlock ein vehementes, „Nein!“, erklingen.

Bevor Mycroft dagegen argumentieren konnte, kam Lestrade durch die Tür, mit ziemlich roten Gesicht. Er hatte einen Bericht in seiner Hand, mit welchen er herum wedelte, als ob er Rauch vertreiben wollte. „Sherlock! Wie zum Teufel erwartest du von mir dies zu erklären?“  
„Und was ist das, Detective Inspector?“, fragte Mycroft, während er sich umdrehte, ihn neugierig anschauend.

Lestrade schien von den Socken, wegen Mycroft´s Anwesenheit. „Uhm ..“, sagte er.  
John schaute Lestrade unschuldsvoll an. „Was ist das, Greg?“  
Sherlock legte die Todesanzeigen zur Seite und wandte sich der ersten Seite zu. Er sagte in einem knochentrockenem Ton. „Ja, was ist das Lestrade? Bitte erzähle meinem älteren Bruder Mycroft, was es damit auf sich hat.“  
„Ehr …“, Lestrade schaute zuerst auf den Bericht, und dann rauf zur Decke.

„Detective Inspector Lestrade“, schnurrte Mycroft, „ich habe schon seit längerem gedacht, dass es vernünftig wäre, wenn wir uns etwas besser kennenlernen würden, nachdem sie so wichtig im Leben meines Bruders sind. Vielleicht würden Sie es mir erlauben, wenn ich sie auf einen Kaffee einladen würde? Und wir könnten dabei die … Laborergebnisse diskutieren, Hm?“  
Lestrade gaffte Mycroft an, wortlos zuerst, eine leichte Röte breitete sich über seinen Wangen. „Yeah. OK.“  
Mycroft lächelte. „Prima. Wir treffen uns unten, nicht war? Sherlock. John.“ Mycroft nickte beiden kurz zu, bevor er abzog, seine Hüften ein kleines bisschen stärker als normal schwingend.

Lestade schaute ihm nach. Als er sicher war, dass es risikolos war, drehte er sich zu Sherlock um, und zischte ihn an. „Wenn ich jemals wieder so etwas wie das finde, ich schwöre zu Gott, Sherlock … Und von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, John. Das ist ein Tatort! Kein Kommödiantenclub und kein verdammtes Schlafzimmer!“  
„Tja, faktisch war es ein Schlafzimmer“, sagte John ironisch, nebenbei einen Schluck Tee trinkend.  
„Sogar ein recht schönes“, sagte Sherlock, die Zeitung umblätternd. „Himmelbett.“ Ein Moment verging. „Unterhalb“, setzte er mit äußerster Präzision dazu.  
Lestrade gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und floh aus der Wohnung. John und Sherlock schauten sich gegenseitig an und begannen zu lachen.

& Ende &

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für´s Lesen :))) ...und für den Kudo!
> 
> Die Originalgeschichte(n) von XistentialAngst könnt ihr auf Fanfiction.net oder hier auf AO3 nachlesen. XistentialAngst hat auch einen Tumblr http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com, und dort sind Bilder von John und Sherlock in ihrer Verkleidung als Scarlet Pimpernel und Puck!!! Müsst ihr ansehen!


End file.
